Nombre Clave: Avemagnolia
by Pathya Strovski
Summary: Muchos años pasaron y la vida para Candy fue una verdad a medias, rescatada por su abuelo y protegida por su tío, llegará con sed de venganza a un mundo desconocido donde encontrará las piezas para recuperarse a sí misma. Edward White la reconocerá, no sin antes, saber que Candy traspasará su amor de venganza y se transformará por el amor de...
1. Chapter 1

_**Nombre Clave: Avemagnolia**_

Pathya Strovski

 **o**

Muchosaños pasaron y la vida para Candy fue una verdad a medias, rescatada por su abuelo y protegida por su tío, llegará con sed de venganza a un mundo desconocido donde encontrará las piezas para recuperarse a sí misma. Edward White la reconocerá, no sin antes, saber que Candy traspasará su amor de venganza y se transformará por el amor de...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nombre Clave: Avemagnolia**_

Pathya Strovski

 _Ésta es una historia de mi creación, con el fin de entretener. los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

 _ADVERTENCIA. Este capítulo contiene diálogos ofensivos, si eres sensible a ellos, abstente a leerlos._

 **Capítulo I**

 **Aprehensión**

Avemagnolia dice: "...las trampas se ponen cuando menos se esperan y demoran un tiempo en funcionar, pero no sin antes cobrar regalías cuando se confía en los sistemas"... Todo final se debe tomar como el principio...

En la oficina de presidencia de las Empresas White, se encontraba Edward, obviamente demasiado tranquilo después de lo acontecido en la cena familiar y en la lectura del testamento, lo cual había sucedido hace un par de meses atrás. sin importar realmente lo que sus hermanos tramaran, él creía que tenía todas las de ganar y más cuando la herencia de Candy, la que fuera su sobrina estaba en sus manos y podría ahora hacer lo que él quisiera, ahora que ella estaba declarada muerta.

Ave Magnolia se encontraba escondida estratégicamente en la empresa, Stear esperaba que su amiga no sobrepasara a su suerte, al parecer no medía las consecuencias de su intromisión en la misma, pero la comprendía, de alguna manera, sabía que ella debía de hacerlo aunque fuese una locura.

Todo comenzó a agilizarse, su tío Edward tenía ya un par de horas dentro de la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy alegre cuando debía de sentirse preocupado por su situación financiera aunque fue precipitado pensar así cuando la cámara número 30, tomó un acercamiento a la puerta, donde tocaban quedamente.

Toc, toc

Adelante - autorizó Edward.

Señor, hablaron de Nueva York, que la transacción ya no pudo realizarse y por lo mismo no sea ha podido cerrar el trato, señor - informó Patty, su asistente.

¡Debe ser una broma! Siempre hay dinero en el banco, por lo menos cada dos días en la cuenta corriente - exclamó Edward conociendo la fluidez con precisión.

No, no lo hay; ya no hay nada - aseguró Patty consternada por la reacción de Edward.

Comunícame al banco, esto ¡debe ser un error! - exigió Edward exasperado por la tranquilidad de su asistente.

Mientras en la oficina improvisada de Candy.

Candy, ¿sabes bien lo que haces? - le pregunta Stear sentado en la computadora central.

¡Por supuesto que se lo que hago! ¡Todo está seguro y cerrado! - sonrió para sí.

Eso espero Candy, porque si no, te has echando a una fiera como enemigo - refirió Stear sonriéndole por su atrevimiento.

Las aves volamos más rápido y atacamos en silencio - soltó la rubia, sensual.

Cuando Edward no supo a lo que se refería su asistente, decidió comunicarse con la fuente, el Banco.

Buenas tardes señorita, quisiera saber si mis cuentas están al corriente, por favor - solicitó Edward impaciente.

Buenas tardes, por supuesto, nombre por favor - le pidió la señorita al otro lado de la línea.

Edward White... - soltó él.

Señor White, lo comunicaré con la señorita Smith, su corredora - respondió la chica, un poco asustada.

Eh...si gracias - asintió Edward.

Bueno, señor White, espero que haya recibido mis mensajes - saludó Sandra Smith y comunicó al mismo tiempo.

¿Cuáles mensajes? - preguntó él un tanto contrariado ya que no tenía ni idea de ello y al mismo tiempo observando a su asistente con enojo.

Los que les he mandado toda la mañana, quizás haya sucedido en la tarde, no lo sé o en la noche de ayer, sólo sé que ha habido un acelere en la financiación de sus cuentas, todas han sido cerradas, al menos las que son de la empresa y la del fideicomiso y desgraciadamente también la que pertenecía a la herencia de su hermana - le contó la señorita Smith sin ocultarle nada.

¿Herencia de mi hermana? - Edward White despidió a su asistente. ¿Cuál herencia? ¡Emily no dejó herencia! - gritó al auricular.

En el sistema del banco aparece con ese nombre, ésta cuenta fue creada por Emily White hace 22 años, señor White.

En el supuesto de que eso sea posible, ¿quién dio de baja las cuentas? - preguntó él, ya que no sabía nada de eso.

¿Cuáles? ¿Todas? - cuestionó la señorita Smith, asombrada de lo que leía en la computadora.

La de la herencia, al menos - resolvió Edward.

Una señorita de nombre Taylor, si, Candy Taylor - le indicó la señorita Smith a Edward.

¡Eso no es cierto, Candy no está viva, debe haber un error! - exclamó él enojado.

No, no la hay, esto se manejó vía transferencia electrónica al banco UBS en Suiza - refirió la señorita Smith, aún sin entender.

¡Maldición! ¡En Suiza! ¡No me puede estar pasando esto, pero aún me quedan las cajas de bienes que tiene el banco! ¿No es cierto? - prefirió preguntar.

Sí, aquí no hay registro de que se hayan abierto aún... - refiere Sandra Smith.

¡Pues eso lo averiguaremos en estos momentos...! - Edward le grita y deja de hablar por teléfono.

Edward cuelga y se queda pensando, a lo lejos observa el atardecer y todo parece ser un sueño, tomó el saco del respaldo del sillón y salió de su oficina, caminando rápido, demasiado deprisa para cualquiera en esa oficina. Cuando llegó a la calle, abordó su auto y partió al banco. Cuando llegó a éste, bajó rápidamente, encontrándose a la señorita Smith que lo esperaba, caminó hacia él y al registrarse accedió a la cámara de seguridad, ahí se encontraba Candy 1, Candy 2 y Candy B. La señorita Smith depositó las llaves de cada caja de seguridad al lado de las mismas y después, lo dejó sólo, cerrando la puerta por la que había entrado.

Después fue todo caos, lentamente abrió cada una con cautela, encontrando , un chip y después de mirarlos por un rato, maldijo con todas sus fuerzas, aventando cada una de las cajas a las paredes no sin antes colocar los chips en una bolsita hermética, saliendo de allí y del banco, pasando de largo a los empleados y dirigiéndose a la oficina, nuevamente.

¡Miren, ha regresado! - dijo Mark, señalándolo con la mirada.

¡Nick, a mi oficina inmediatamente! - ordenó Edward.

¡Sí...sí señor! - asintió el moreno y caminó rápidamente detrás de su jefe, nervioso.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el Sr. White lo mandó a llamar? - cuestiona Daysi.

¡No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré! - resolvió Elisa, caminando hacia la oficina de la presidencia.

Toc toc

Adelante - dio permiso Edward a quién quiera que fuera.

Señor, ¿me mandó a llamar? - cuestionó Nick.

Sí, adelante, ¿conoces esto? - le enseñó una bolsita hermética con tres chips.

Sí, son chips de computadora - respondió Nick, bajando el rostro.

Y sabes ¿cómo leerlos? - preguntó Edward ofuscado.

Por supuesto, cualquier idio... ¡cualquiera sabe! - exclamó Nick interrumpiéndose.

Bien, ¿en cuánto tiempo lo tendrás? - preguntó él, creyendo haber oído mal.

No mucho, le aviso, permiso - Nick se disculpó y se fue corriendo de la oficina de Edward.

Por supuesto que parecía sencillo, pero distaba de serlo y cuando al fin pudo encontrar algo en los archivos, lo único que sobresalió y pixeleado fue una fotografía, una reunión familiar, toda la familia Taylor y White teniendo como centro a Candy, de adulta... Unas cuantas horas más tarde...

Señor creo que debería de venir a informática - dijo Nick, llamándolo.

Voy en camino... ¿Qué tenemos? - preguntó Edward cuando abrió la puerta de la computadora central de informática.

Una foto, ¿la conoce? - le preguntó el moreno a Edward.

No, ¿quién es? - cuestionó Edward sin saber de quién se trataba.

Esperaba que usted me lo dijera...además los chips tienen una imagen muy pequeña en un chip, observe... - le pidió Nick, desencriptando la información rápidamente.

¿Ave Magnolia...? ¡Otra vez, esa maldita mujer! - gritó Edward eufórico ya que desde que Ave Magnolia se apareció en su camino casi le cuesta la herencia de su cuñado.

Señor... - Nick lo llamó creyendo que ese nombre lo conocía.

¿Eso es todo? - quiso saber dirigiéndole una mirada ansiosa.

No, observe, en las imágenes distorsionadas encontré un mensaje Candy 1... descubierta; Candy 2... descubierta y Candy B... sin fondos - leyó el moreno, volteando a ver a su jefe, ese rostro no tenía precio.

¡Maldición, ni una palabra de esto a nadie! - ordenó Edward contrariado y le indicó a Nick que se retirara.

De acuerdo... - respondió el joven saliendo rápidamente.

Por más que él quiso saber lo que sucedía no daba con quién estaba detrás de todo esto, desde que había aparecido la noticia del periódico, todo fue de mal en peor. Cuando llegó a su oficina decidió entrevistarse con André, quizás él podría ayudarle en algo.

André, ¡hola hermano! Quisiera hablar contigo - le pidió mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

¡Hola Edward! Tiene que ser en este momento - cuestionó André.

Sí, en unas horas quizás - quiso darle algo de tiempo para que se encontrara con él.

Pues creo que tendremos que posponerlo, recuerdas que te dije que teníamos una convención por éstos días, pues estamos en ello - explicó mientras su esposa se recostaba en un camastro lejos de Marruecos.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Con quién estás? - preguntó Edward.

Con Claire por supuesto, figúrate en la convención nos encontramos a Eva... - se interrumpió a propósito como fue ensayado con Candy.

¿A cuál Eva? - preguntó Edward.

A la periodista Eva Magnolia, ¿qué interesante no? - cuestionó su hermano, pensando que sólo quedaba esperar la reacción de Edward.

¿Eva Magnolia? ¿No querrás decir, Ave Magnolia? - le preguntó a André.

No, estás equivocado, es Eva Magnolia. Es una periodista española, ¿conoces a otra Eva? ¿Qué está sucediendo? - André le preguntó a Edward, que le oía nervioso.

Nada, es sólo... hay alguien entrometiéndose en mis asuntos y pienso arreglarlos personalmente - refirió Edward, suspirando.

De acuerdo... Si necesitas algo, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, hasta luego Edward.

Hasta pronto, más de lo que te imaginas... - susurró Edward.

¡Está histérico! Espero que Candy sepa lo que hace - informó André a Claire.

Antes de salir de su oficina, la pantalla de su computadora personal se encendía y aparecía el siguiente mensaje:

 _Señor Edward White_

Edward volvió el rostro hacia la gran pantalla y yendo hacia el teclado, apretó el escape.

 _¡ASESINO!_

Quiso saber qué sucedía, así que presionó el botón de informática que se encontraba en el teclado de su teléfono.

 _¡Niccckkk...!_

 _Sabes ¿quién soy?_

Por supuesto que no sé quién eres, pero te aseguro que mi informático me lo dirá - exclama alterado.

 _Tu niño no pertenece a las grandes ligas...los enemigos pueden ser tus amigos..._

 _Te diré mi nombre_

 _Ave Magnolia_

¡Así que eres Eva Magnolia! - exclama de nueva cuenta, echándose hacia atrás cuando se sentaba en el sillón de su escritorio.

 _No, soy Ave Magnolia y te lo demostraré, ¿conoces éstas transacciones...?_

¡Con que andas husmeando en mis cuentas en el extranjero! - exclama Edward sonriente.

 _Quisieras..._

 _Colombia y México._

 _Donde compras drogas y armas_

¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó saliéndose de sus casillas. ¡Quiero decir habladurías...! - terminaba diciendo antes de que se incriminara más. ¡Sal de dónde quiera que estés! ¡Sabes que te conozco! - exclamó como si eso fuera cierto.

 _¿Me conoces?_

 _¿Seguro estas de eso?_

Por supuesto periodista - respondió Edward.

 _Creo que te equivocas, no soy Eva Magnolia_

 _Es pura coincidencia_

No, entonces eres ¡Ave Magnolia! - soltó riéndose escandalosamente, creyendo quizás que ya sabía quién era.

 _Tampoco...si abres el cajón de tu escritorio y te dieras cuenta de quién puedo ser..._

Mi escritorio no tiene cajones...pero ya veo que supones que los tiene - le informó levantándose.

 _No lo creo, ese escritorio no los tiene a la vista, pero hay uno escondido, si te posicionas como si fueras a sentarte y pulsas ambas esquinas con los pulgares, ¡lo encontrarás!_

¿No estarás hablando en serio? - cuestiona Edward y al mismo tiempo se ríe.

 _¡Te reto a que lo pruebes!_

Edward fue hacia el escritorio y ahí, se colocó detrás de éste como si se recargara en el por los pulgares y mágicamente cuando presionaron las esquinas un cajón se abrió, golpeándole el vientre y haciendo que exclamara un gemido por el susto...

¡Veo que sabes más trucos de las posesiones de mi cuñado Adam... que yo! - Edward le felicitó por ello.

 _¿De Adam? Sí, más de lo que tú crees..._

 _Tío Edward_

¿Tío? ¡Así que eres de mi familia...! ¿Quién eres? ¡Vamos, dímelo! ¡Ésta chica la he visto antes, ¿dónde?- pidió el sin miramientos, comenzaba a caminar alrededor de su escritorio cuando sacó los papeles que había en el cajón.

 _Creí haber escuchado en la lectura del testamento que eras el más listo de todos, así que eso precisamente quiero ver, sé el más listo._

Edward quiso enterarse de más...asì que apretó el botón del departamento de informática de nueva cuenta.

Si señor... ¿se le ofrece algo? - pregunta Niel desde el otro lado de la línea.

Ven deprisa a presidencia - le ordenó y tan rápido como llego, lo hizo entrar a su oficina. ¡Hola Nick! Puedes saber de dónde vienen esos datos - señaló la pantalla que tenía enfrente de él.

En un momento, veamos - tecleó Nick antes de sentarse.

 _¡Hola, atrapa aves! ¡Espero que tengas feliz cacería!_

¿Te conozco? - tecleó Nick.

 _Sí...y no, depende, pero te pregunto ¿tú me conoces?_

¡Eso quisiera! Pero juro que ¡te encontraré! - exclamó él vengativo.

 _Me conoces si te digo Niel..._

¡Rayos! ¡Sabes que te encontraré! - le gritó a la pantalla, siendo ahora observado por Edward.

 _¡Inténtalo!_

 _Suerte para la próxima, tú no tienes mis capacidades...atrapa aves..._

 _Deberías escoger mejor a tu personal tío Edward... Sabías que Niel y no Nick, ha sido preso en sus años de juventud por robar...bueno no, por hackear cuentas bancarias de sus jefes, transfiriéndolas a Suiza...quizás debas de tener en cuenta que éste chico y pequeño nerd no es quien dice ser..._

¡Fuiste tú, cretino...! ¡Te has robado todo mi dinero! Dime ¿cómo hiciste las transferencias? - Edward se dirigió hasta él, levantándolo de las solapas de su fino traje negro.

No, yo no he sido, tengo mis cuentas, pero no en Suiza y todo ha sido por mi herencia, mis padres me dejaron herencia cuando murieron en un accidente, puede constatarlo...tengo pruebas... - le informó tratando que los ojos rojos de su jefe no se salieran de sus órbitas.

Sí claro, esas las constataré después, por el momento quiero platicar con Ave Magnolia - susurró Edward.

¿Ave Magnolia has dicho? Yo pued... - Niel se interrumpió debido al golpe que Edward le había dado sin que se percatase de ello.

Edward tomó un trofeo que tenía en uno de los taburetes de su oficina y golpeó a Niel en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente

 _Estamos perdiendo la calma tío Edward y según el Manual del Asesino, eso no puede suceder, al menos tan pronto...por otro lado, creo que te iba a decir algo más..._

Quizás deberías guardar silencio Ave Magnolia, sé lo que tratas de hacer, me estás distrayendo... - refirió Edward, mirando hacia donde Niel se encontraba desmayado.

 _¡Ah sí, es cierto! Seguimos con las finanzas..._

Eres de mi familia, eres hijo de uno de mis hermanos, espera, sólo tengo un hermano y el no tiene hijos aún...tengo dos hermanas, Isabela es una, ella tiene dos hijos y la otra es...era Emily, la hija de Emily está desaparecida... - evaluó la información con la que contaba.

 _¡Convenientemente tío!_

 _Te ayudaré para que veas que soy benevolente, tienes tres sobrinos..._

Espera...¿cuál es el tercero? - preguntó tío Edward, contrariado.

 _Dímelo tú..._

Tío Edward, ¡no que eras muy listo!

 _Estoy comenzando a tener mis dudas_

¿Tres? Acaso eres alguien que ¡no conozco! Podrías ser... ¡Linda, la hija bastarda de Gabe! ¡Demonios! - se levantó inmediatamente.

Tío Edward estaba perdiendo la paciencia e ignoraba a quién le estaba hablando, se paseaba por toda la oficina y lo más crítico era que había cosas que no sabía, por ejemplo: que toda la empresa tenía micro cámaras y que había micrófonos por todos lados. Se sentó en su sillón y saltó de ahí como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo de momento.

Candy... - Stear la llamó cuando se quitaba los audífonos.

Sí - respondió ella muy calma.

¡Te estás poniendo en evidencia! - Stear alzó la voz repentinamente.

¡No, no tiene ni idea de quién soy! - exclamó muy alegre y divertida.

¿Cuándo le dirás todo? - le preguntó asustado.

Ten paciencia - pidió Candy a su gran amigo.

No quiero perderte, si te asesina... - Stear bajó el rostro.

No lo logrará... - aseguró la rubia, dejando que su amigo le tocase el rostro.

Hemos tenido una plática fructífera, dejando a un lado eso de que ¡no sé quién rayos eres! ¿Qué hay de mis finanzas? - preguntó tío Edward desesperado.

 _¡Ah, esas, me han sido muy reveladoras!_

Lo dudo - susurró él con ironía.

 _Ya te había dicho que Niel no es nada comparado conmigo, mira bien la pantalla, éstas son tus finanzas sin disfraz y éstas con disfraz, ¿qué ves?_

¡Nada, las veo igualitas! - respondió chasqueando la boca como si eso no fueran pruebas.

 _Te mientes, sabes que hay cifras que no concuerdan, que la mayor parte de tu fortuna la has empleado en esto, en protección policiaca y te enseñaré algo, no digas que soy una persona codiciosa, toma el mouse y colócalo en la cantidad más grande_

¡No puedes comprobar nada! - respondió Edward.

 _¿Estás seguro...? Veamos, mira este video..._

Tío Edward estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, pero tampoco era que me importase en absoluto. Cuando colocó su vista en el video que había encontrado en la red de la empresa, no podía creerlo. De pronto y sin previo aviso, todos dimos un respingo, entró a la oficina presidencial tía Jasmine, quería ver con urgencia a su esposo, sin autorización y sorprendiendo a la asistente y a ella misma de la presencia de Niel que se hallaba en el suelo inconsciente. Mientras tío Edward trataba de sacar el video de secuencia...

¿Qué pasa? Edward, no tengo fondos en mi cuenta, ¿ha sucedido algo? - pidió una explicación a la inexistencia de fondos.

No sé de lo que hablas, ¿por qué la pregunta? - cuestionó su esposo tomando la situación calmadamente.

Fui de compras desde la mañana y pasé por la vergüenza de dejar mis prendas por no tener crédito en las tarjetas, además no hallé mi auto estacionado y no contentos con eso, me cortaron las tarjetas... ¿acaso no le has pagado a Juancho Salgado? - preguntó Jasmine.

¿A quién has dicho, estúpida? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hables de eso aquí? - la reprendió abofeteándola, decididamente había perdido la compostura.

 _¿Por qué no, tío?_

¡Tú cállate! - le ordenó a la pantalla, sacando de ahí a su esposa cuando la tomó del brazo para echarla de su oficina.

¿A quién le gritas Edward? - cuestionó Jasmine sin entender a quién le gritaba.

¿Has terminado? - le preguntó su esposa, deteniéndose justo antes de la puerta.

Pero ¿qué haré? - quiso saber Jasmine, angustiada por la aparente locura de su esposo.

¡Vete a casa, vete ya, necesito pensar...! - exclamó alterado, dándose la vuelta sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en ese momento.

¡No, espere señor, señor, no puede pasar...! - exclamó Patty tratando de detener al hombre que pasó de largo al lado de su escritorio.

Edward White... ¡ya era hora de que dieras la cara! - exigió el hombre aquel alterado.

Juancho, ¿qué haces aquí? - quiso saber Edward.

Aquí, pues nada sólo pasé a saludarte, en realidad vengo porque no me depositaste, sabes que esas armas no se transportan por arte de magia - le hizo burla al informarle.

Un momento, te deposite el dinero - tío Edward le informó sorprendido por esas noticias.

No hay nada y vengo a ver ¿qué demonios sucede...? - preguntó Juancho dirigiéndose al teclado de la computadora en presidencia.

Señor... Un momento, ¡no puede hacer eso! - gritó la asistente tratando de proteger la computadora de su jefe.

¡Quítese señorita, no quisiera hacerle daño! - solicitó Juancho mirando a tío Edward.

Pero... - intentó quitarse cuando de pronto una secretaria entró llamando la atención de todos ahí e incluidos de Candy y Stear que estaban atentos a lo que sucedía alrededor de Edward.

¿Qué sucede Elisa? - preguntó la secretaria que ingresó a esas oficinas.

Es...lo busca - intenta referir Elisa, omitiendo que se encontraba escuchando muy cerca de ahí lo que sucedía my cerca de la puerta.

Soy Alberto García... - soltó un hombre de baja estatura y barrigón.

¡No, tú también no! ¡Ustedes no saben que no deben de venir aquí! - exclamó tío Edward colérico.

Pues sí, pero necesitamos nuestra lana, así que ¿qué dices? - preguntó el señor García.

 _Nada_

 _¿Qué va a decir, tío Edward?_

 _¡Ya te habías olvidado de mí como si hubiera sido la querida sobrina a la que mataste...!_

¿A cuál maté? ¡Según tú! - preguntó al aire, todos se miraban entre sí.

 _Veamos, necesitas que te lo recuerde, un día en un paseo en yate, tu cuñado Adam y tu hermana Emily tomaban el sol junto a su pequeña hija Candy, te acercaste del lado de proa y subiste por la escalinata de buceo, dañando el motor para luego golpearlos con la cacha de tu Magnun 45 para luego dispararles en la cabeza a ambos; pero no contabas con que la niña no apareciera por ninguna parte, si te habías asegurado de que así era y para cuando uno de los marineros se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, la pequeña Candy fue arrebatada de la vida cuando pateaste las cuerdas cercanas al motor y bueno lo demás es historia..._

 _Ahora te contaré otra historia, muy distinta...pero primero quiero que sonrían, haré una linda foto para la que quiero que sonrían todos, incluida tú tía Jasmine..._

¡Te atreviste desgraciado! ¿Quién es esa? - preguntó Jasmine encarando a su esposo.

¡No conozco a "esa" o ese..! quizás sea alguien que otra persona mandó - exclamó con fuerza, golpeando la mejilla izquierda de su esposa y dirigiendo la mirada hacia Juancho o Alberto.

¿De qué rayos me estás hablando Edward? ¡No me vengas con pendejadas, hijo de tu pinche...! - iba a reprenderlo cuando se oyó un grito...diferente.

¡Alto, en nombre de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, quedan todos arrestados!

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nombre Clave: Avemagnolia**_

Pathya Strovski

¡La DEA! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto lo pagarás muy caro! - amenazó Edward White.

¡El FBI, qué rayos sucede aquí! - expresó Juancho, asustado.

¡No estás hablando en serio! - preguntó Jasmine.

¡Quédense quietos, pónganse de rodillas y coloquen las manos arriba! - ordenó el agente de la DEA.

¡No puede ser cierto, esto! - farfulló Edward.

Edward White queda arrestado por el asesinato de Adam y Emily Taylor, por tráfico de estupefacientes, narcóticos y armas, por fraude en contra de la señorita Cala Taylor y por lavado de dinero - informa el agente del FBI.

¡Esto es un error! - gritó Jasmine sin saber qué hacer.

Jasmine White queda arrestada por complicidad en el tráfico de estupefacientes, narcóticos y armas - el agente de la DEA le informa a tía Jasmine.

Juancho Salgado queda arrestado por tráfico de narcóticos y armas - los agentes se van turnando en la lectura de cargos.

Alberto García queda arrestado por tráfico de narcóticos, armas y lavado de dinero - finalizó el agente del FBI.

¡No, esperen, no pueden hacerme esto, yo soy el dueño de esta empresa! - gritó en un momento de silencio mi tío Edward.

Perdone, pero está en un error, ésta empresa está a nombre de la señorita Cala Taylor - informó el agente del FBI.

¡Imbéciles! ¡No han oído que está muerta! - informó Edward mordaz.

Pues no lo creemos, ella ha firmado todas las demandas... - ahora era el agente del FBI el que lo informaba a él mientras los forzaba a levantarse.

Pero... caminen, ya lo averiguarán en la lectura de cargos y después les espera una larga condena - informaron ambos agentes.

Pero... - mi tío Edward intentó interrumpir. ¡Esperen... - ! - pidió desesperado, tratando de entender, de un momento a otro se soltó del amarre del agente de la DEA.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el agente, cuando lo vio dirigirse a la computadora, tecleando rápidamente algo en la computadora.

Quiero saber ¿quién eres? - apareció en la pantalla, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ésta.

¡Hola tío! Espero que estés preparado... - una voz se escuchó desde las bocinas ubicadas al fondo.

Esperen, ¿qué sucede aquí? - preguntaron todos en coro cuando vieron aparecer a Linda, la hijastra de Isabelle.

¡Linda, qué bella te ves! ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Jasmine sin entender lo que sucedía.

Alto...soy el agente Andrew, ¿qué sucede aquí? - pregunta el agente de la DEA.

Espero saber, ¿quién me ha estado molestando? - exigió Edward.

¡Nadie...! - respondió Linda.

Nadie, ¿quién eres? - preguntó el agente del FBI entre enojado y confuso.

¡Tú me estás viendo! - respondió Linda en tono bajo.

¡No hay nadie que no conozca aquí! - refiere mi tío Edward, cuando es esposado por el agente Andrew.

Yo soy Ave Magnolia - responde Linda, sin más preámbulo.

¡Linda! - todos corearon.

¡No, tío...la niña que se salvó de tu ataque en el asesinato que cometiste en contra tu propia hermana...y su hija, querrás decir! - ahora la que alzaba la voz era yo.

¡Candy Taylor! - exclama el agente del FBI.

¡No puede ser cierto, tú estás muerta! - espetó mi tío Edward.

¡No, no lo estoy! - musito sin saber que el agente de la DEA nos está observando.

¡No...no lo estoy tío Edward, yo soy Candy Taylor! - vuelvo a alzar la voz.

¡Linda! ¿Por qué me haces esto? - pregunta mi tío Edward.

¡Porque eres un asesino! ¡Tú asesinaste a mis padres! - le gritó con exageración al ver lo que aparece en la pantalla.

 **¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!**

¡Tú no puedes ser Candy! ¡Candy, Candy está muerta! ¡No asesiné a mi hermana! ¡Quería asesinarte a ti, sólo a ti, para que mi cuñado no cambiará el testamento! - grita Edward sorprendiendo a más de uno.

¡Mi madre puso su herencia lejos de tus manos y mi padre lo aceptó, así que sin nada de dinero te has quedado! - reafirmé lo que él al parecer no sabía.

¡Maldita, mil veces maldita, hubiera sido mejor que murieras! - mi tío Edward quiso intentar zafarse del amarre nuevamente pero no pudo evitarlo.

¡Alto, llévenselos! - ordenó el agente Andrew, topándose al abrir la puerta con mi abuelo, quién miraba enojado a su hijo Edward.

¡Abuelo! - grité emocionada corriendo a abrazarlo.

¡Hija mía, nos has dado un susto de muerte! - refiere mi abuelo un poco enfadado.

Espero que ahora puedas explicarme lo que tramabas Candy Taylor - pregunta el agente del FBI.

¡Atrapar a mi tío, obviamente, lo hemos logrado! - respondí muy alegre.

¡Me mentiste! - gritó un poco molesto.

¡Sólo no te dije todo! - referí viendo si Niel aún tenía pulso. Bueno, tengo un herido en Empresas Taylor, si gracias, los esperamos.

¡Me usaste! - me gritó muy alto, haciendo que más de un rostro volteara a verme.

¿Puedes guardar silencio? - le pedí encarecidamente. Quizás, al principio sí, pero después, no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de ti sin poder evitarlo - respondo con sinceridad.

¡No te creo, una vez me mentiste y ahora, no te creo! - me suelta de repente.

¡Cómo quieras, si quieres creerme hazlo, si no será tu problema! ¡Te veo en casa Red de Aves! - grité muy alto para que Stear me oyera, aunque sabía inmediatamente que él ya no estaba en empresas Taylor.

Dime ¿quién es él? - me preguntó rápidamente.

¡Sí te importa, sabes dónde encontrarme Grandchester! - respondí e inevitablemente me fui de ahí.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nombre Clave: Avemagnolia**_

Pathya Strovski

 **Capítulo III**

Meses atrás...

Había pasado el tiempo, al despertar dirigí la mirada a mis manos que se estiraban al igual que mi espalda, lucían tan blancas como cada mañana con la luz del amanecer, por lo que las hacía tan diferentes. A través del tiempo habían cambiado tanto, ahora se veían más largas y estilizadas; las uñas crecían con el pasar de los días, semanas, meses y años; mis dedos que, antes eran pequeños y ligeramente redondeados en sus puntas, ahora eran largos y delgados.

Suponía que a mi cuerpo le pasaba lo mismo, ya no era el de una niña y tampoco era pequeño, ni tenía la redondez que me caracterizaba a los tres años. No sabía con certeza cuántos años habían transcurrido, ya que el señor André me festejaba mi cumpleaños todos los días, supongo que para que no hiciera preguntas sobre mis padres. Ahora me encontraba en un lugar lejano, uno donde simplemente veía pasar el día, descansando, recuperando la memoria que cada vez era menos doloroso. Decidí levantarme para el nuevo día, me rodé y al ponerme en pie, quise cambiarme para dar un paseo, después me bañaría y arreglaría para comer en la playa con mi inmutable Lucius, mi guardaespaldas.

Cuando terminé lo que sería mi arreglo, demasiado relajado, decidí salir de casa. Lucius acostumbraba a seguirme a todos lados y esperaba que cada cierto tiempo, André y Claire decidieran venir a ver cómo me iba con mi memoria, pero ésta vez sería diferente, ésta vez vendría alguien que mi memoria recordaría aunque en realidad se hubiera perdido toda.

Antes de ir a pasear, decidí detenerme en el helipuerto; cada semana dejaban accesorios ahí, pero no ese día, ese día no sucedería. Por lo que emprendí mi camino como todos los martes, la playa lucía esplendorosa, eran recién las ocho de la mañana y ya había aves cerca del embarcadero, picando los restos que las pescaderías dejaban que se pegaran en sus postes; volteé un poco cuando vi que Ágatha ya había regresado con las frutas y verduras que cosechaba detrás de la casa, me preguntaba que sería ésta vez: ¿pulpo? ¿Mejillones? o ¿tiburón? Eso lo averiguaría más tarde.

Cuando comencé a dirigirme a la playa, una Ágatha ágil corrió hasta donde me encontraba, avisándome que tenía visitas, aunque si no había nada en el helipuerto ni en el embarcadero por dónde habían llegado. Me apresuré y quise entrar por la puerta de la servidumbre, de un momento a otro oí una voz conocida, lo cual hizo que me diera cuenta de que ellos estaban dentro de la casa.

¡Cala querida! ¿Dónde has estado? – André se acercó a abrazarme.

Iba a dar un paseo por la playa como todos los días desde que llegué aquí – respondí dudosa.

Cala querida, quiero presentarte a alguien, te cambiaremos el nombre, te gustaría llamarte ¿Linda? ¿Lo podrás recordar, querida? - André cuestionó optimista.

Por supuesto, ¿dónde está Claire? - pregunté emocionada.

En un momento viene, por cierto, debemos idear algo, si la persona que te presentaré no es de tu agrado, muérdete intencionalmente el labio, lograré sacarte de ahí.. delante suyo. ¡No me veas así, es una gran idea...! ¡Espera! - me pidió él deteniéndome de un momento a otro. ¡Claire, Claire...! - André terminó llamándola y cuando lo seguí me detuve al sentir que una fuerte mano me había tomado el brazo haciendo que me congelara que, por alguna extraña razón que me era desconocida.

¡Qué linda damita tenemos aquí! ¿Cuál es su nombre, Claire? - preguntó el hombre sonriendo morbosamente.

¡Ah, hola Linda! ¿Cómo estás? - saludó Claire quitándola del camino de aquel hombre, descubriendo al mismo tiempo que ella se encontraba helada de las manos y se había quedado como una estatua. Calma Linda, te protegeremos de él, conserva la calma y ten coraje - me susurró al oído.

¡Muy bien...gracias y tú Clai...re! - quise ser más efusiva, pero...tenía que prepararme para actuar delante de aquel hombre, tenía que aparentar calma.

Bien gracias, mira te presento a Rudolph, un amigo - Claire me presentó como con cualquier persona.

¿Rudolph... White? - pregunté asombrada al voltear a verlo. mi tío Rudolph había cambiado demasiado a como lo recordaba, habían aparecido ya algunas canas en su melena que antes era castaña y alguna que otra arruga en los ojos, algo que si era notorio eran sus ojeras, lo que lo hacía temeroso.

Linda, ¿lo conoces? - preguntó Claire sorprendida.

Creo que sí – sí que lo conocía, él era el que había asesinado a mis padres, sentía repulsión, pero debía de hablar como si nada.

De pronto todo se volvió más claro, los recuerdos volvían con destellos, entre el asombro de Rudolph y la espera de Andre y Claire, decidí averiguar ¿qué hacía allí? ¡Tenía que saberlo!

Si soy yo, de ¿dónde me conoces, linda? - me cuestionó, tocándome el rostro con su mano, la cual ahora me parecía tan igual a la mía.

¡Quizás esté equivocada y lo haya leído por ahí! - decidí no delatarme, todos deberían de pensar que aún tenía problemas con mi memoria, al menos por el momento.

Quizás, bueno, André y ¿qué haremos ésta linda mañana? - sonrió aquel hombre con burla.

Por lo pronto, dejaremos que Linda se vaya a su paseo diario y nosotros vamos a refrescarnos - decidió André, viendo como me había alejado de todos.

Gracias, hasta pronto - Rudolph sólo atinó a seguirme con la mirada.

Hasta pronto, Linda espérame afuera un momento, debo hablarte de algo importante - me pidió haciéndome que me volviera en un santiamén.

¡Adiós! - me despedí con la mano en el aire, lo que menos quería era estar ahí.

¡Cuídate linda! - exclamó Rudolph.

¡Sí...! - contesté tímidamente.

Me detuve apenas salí de la casa, tenía un montón de ideas agolpadas, mi memoria había regresado y con ello un majestuoso plan para descubrir a mi tío Rudolph White... como el asesino de mis padres, pero eso lo trataría después...con André. Mi tío André había cuidado de mí al haber faltado mis padres, me había escondido de su asesino ese día en el yate de Adam, mi padre. Según tío André, mi padre había dejado su testamento con cuatro apartados que incluían el haberme nombrado heredera universal de industrias Tyler, dado que al nacer yo, mi madre Emily tuvo una complicación en el parto y ya no podía tener hijos.

El apartado uno hablaba de que sí yo faltaba, el albacea sería mi tío Rudolph; el segundo hablaba de quién sería el albacea, que cubría tanto el primero como al cuarto apartado; el tercer apartado, hablaba de que la herencia sería repartida entre los familiares importantes si por alguna razón el albacea hacia mal uso de ésta y por último; el cuarto apartado decía que el albacea podría quedarse con industrias Tyler, si dado el caso al cumplir mi mayoría de edad, faltaba. De alguna forma recordaba que a la edad de tres años, justo antes de que mis padres fueran asesinados; mi padre había escondido en la casa el testamento de mi madre y aparte él había dicho que no le contó a nadie que mi madre había heredado una cuantiosa fortuna por el lado de su familia política al casarse con mi padre; así que podía tomarlo cuando su hija fuese mayor de edad, que por mis cálculos los cumpliría dentro de un año.

¡Candy, Candy! ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó André.

¡Aquí...! - levanté la mano saliendo de mis recuerdos.

¿Qué te ha parecido, el señor White? - me cuestionó temeroso.

¡Cómo es posible que mi ese señor haya venido aquí, André! ¡Dime! ¿Por qué lo has traído? - le recriminé dando un paso atrás.

Por nada, en especial, sólo que en unas cuantos meses cumplirás 21, serás mayor de edad y pensé que él te haría recordar algo más que su nombre - respondió un poco decepcionado.

¡Lo recordé todo! ¡Él, él mató a mis padres... para quedarse con todo, con todo mi herencia! ¡Por dinero los mató, mató a mi madre y a mi padre a sangre fría! ¡Mató a su hermana! ¡A tu hermana! ¡Pobre tío André, ¿cómo has podido tolerarlo de ese modo?! Espera, dime, un señor encanecido me sacó de ahí y me perdí de unos buenos años con mis abuelos, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me lo hizo a mí? - cuestioné echándome en sus brazos, dejando tan conmocionado a mi tío André.

¡Candy, lo has recordado! - exclamó sin poder creérselo.

¡Por supuesto que lo he recordado, estoy tan furiosa! ¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunté zafándome de él.

Vino a pasar unos días con nosotros, pero después irás a un lugar más lejos que este... - sentenció entre triste y alegre.

¡Tengo 20 años, tío André...! A mi madre la visitaba un chico y cuando tenía tres me contó que podría buscarlo para saber los números de cuentas de mi fortuna - le hice saber al tío André, que supuse que él era ese tío.

Pero ¿cómo te acuerdas de eso? - me preguntó André incrédulo.

Me cantaba una canción, así me acuerdo - resumí alegremente.

Bueno, si pues aquí están... - me señaló su memoria.

André...¿tú eres? - quise saber.

Sí querida Candy, mi nombre es André White y esa fea persona que está allá arriba es mi hermano Rudolph, por desgracia - sentenció sintiéndose aliviado.

¡Tú y él, son hermanos de mi madre! - me retiré de él tapándome el rostro sin poder creerlo, al menos para su vista, lo había intuido todo el tiempo.

Sí, pero yo soy el bueno y él la oveja negra de la familia, yo decidí quedarme contigo y ayudarte, él decidió nunca buscarte, supuso que te habías ahogado - explicó muy en general mi tío André.

Y ahora, ¿cómo debo actuar? - lo tomé de las solapas del traje color arena que portaba ese día.

Normal, debemos hacer lo primero, ordenaré a Lucius que coloque todos los espejos en todas las habitaciones, la casa lucirá como debiera haberlo hecho en tu niñez - mencionó sonriéndome.

¿En serio? - cuestioné sorprendida ya que esos espejos nunca los vi, Lucius y Agatha los escondieron apenas hube llegado.

Sí, ven, te traje un guardarropa distinto a éste, ¡vamos, te lo muestro! - me jaló sumamente emocionado.

Y ¿mi paseo? - inferí.

¡Luego niña, esto es más interesante! Claire lo escogió para ti, el plan es que para cuando cumplas 21, tú mi querida Candy, estés ya en casa para reclamar tu fortuna, la de tu madre ya la tienes, la de tu padre no puede quedarse en sus manos, está haciendo mal uso de ella! - decidió soltar la boca antes de que le preguntase algo.

Espera, espera...no se supone que mi tío Rudolph sabe de la herencia de mi madre - pregunté ansiosa, sin entender.

¿Sabes que tenía una cuantiosa fortuna? Lo que no sabe, es que no la unió a la de tu padre para multiplicarla, ¡él piensa que sí! - exclamó André dando una vuelta al no creerlo.

¿En serio? - pregunté cada vez más confusa, me pareció demasiada información para mí.

Por supuesto Candy, ¡tu madre no sólo servía para pintarse las uñas de las manos, eh! - me regañó con énfasis.

¡Perdona, no quise decir eso! - me debía disculpar, porque quizás no supe expresarme.

Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos, mira éste es el guardarropa, Claire vendrá en unos minutos para arreglarte, el almuerzo está cerca, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo cuando entré en la habitación que me había asignado desde pequeña.

¡Sí gracias, tío André! - sonreí ante la emoción desbordante de mi tío para luego sorprenderme por el efusivo abrazo que sentí de pronto, cuando en mi oído escuché como en un murmullo: ¡bienvenida al mundo, Candy! - lo cual no pude responder porque mi tío huyó de allí.

De nada Candy...te pareces tanto a mi hermana, ¿por qué Rudolph no se dio cuenta? - se cuestionaba André mientras se alejaba de ella, unas lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban por salir.

Toda la mañana Claire y Candy se dedicaron a arreglarse, el almuerzo estaba a unos cuantos minutos, mi tío André había ido por nosotras maravillándose con mi cambio de atuendo, sin duda era el vivo retrato de mi madre.

¡Eres preciosa sobrina, adelante! - Claire dio el pase cuando oyó el toque de la puerta.

¡Muchas gracias mi amor, hiciste un gran trabajo! - mi tío André besó a Claire con ternura.

Gracias - respondió Claire, sonrojada.

Esperen, ustedes ¿son...? - pregunté entre sorprendida y dudosa, debía de ser así.

Sí, Claire es mi esposa, Candy... - me sonrió.

¡De sorpresa, en sorpresa! - exclamé no ocultando mi entusiasmo, por lo que brinqué y aplaudí sin remedio, haciendo que ellos mismos sonrieran y saliéramos juntos de allí para dirigirnos al desayunador.

Señorita, puede pasar por allá - señaló Lucius cuando me vio llegar hasta allí.

¡Lucius! ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿Sabes hablar? - pregunté sorprendida al verlo tal cual.

¡Desde ahora, lo hará! - respondió tío André, sonriéndole y sentándose a la mesa.

¡Increíble, siempre pensé que eras mudo! - contesté rápidamente lo que hizo soltar una sonora carcajada al alto hombre.

¡No señorita, pero usted nunca me preguntó nada, todo lo decía para sí misma... - intentó explicar entre las carcajadas y el rostro enrojecido por lo hilarante del comentario!

De acuerdo, sigamos entonces - pidió tía Claire.

¡Buenas tardes...! - saludó tío Rudolph, rompiendo la alegría y armonía del momento. Bue..., ¿seguro que no nos conocemos? - la actitud de mi tío no nos tomó por sorpresa, él estaba impactado.

No lo creo, nunca he salido de esta isla, ¡nací aquí! - respondí con total franqueza.

Es que te pareces tanto a... en serio André, ¿no le ves parecido a Emily? - tío Rudolph volteó la mirada de mi hacia su hermano.

¿Cuál Emily, Rudolph? - cuestionó sin entenderlo de momento.

¡Tu hermana, por supuesto...! - exclamó él con desesperación.

No, además no creo que se parezca a nadie que conozcamos - resolvió zanjar el tema.

Yo juraría que es igualita a Emily cuando era joven, si no fuera por qué Candy aún está desaparecida y porque tú naciste en este isla, juraría que eres mi querida sobrina desaparecida, Candy..., ¿quién es tu madre? - quiso sacarse esa duda.

No lo sé, mis recuerdos son vagos sobre eso - respondí al bajar la mirada cuando Agatha aparecía con mi jugo.

Sí por supuesto, no lo sabes, imposible que tengas recuerdos antes de que nacieras - respondió dándose por vencido.

Rudolph no seas tan impertinente, es imposible que Linda sea mi querida sobrina, es hija de una de las conquistas de Gabe - soltó sorprendiendo a más de una persona.

¿Gabe tenía hijos fuera del matrimonio? ¡Emily lo sabía! ¿Isabella lo sabía? - cuestionó como si no lo creyera.

¡Ella lo sabía todo! - respondió tío André sorprendiendo y ganándose un golpe que le dio mi tía Claire por debajo de la mesa.

Con razón cuando Gabe murió, Emily se deprimió tanto, ¿cuántos hijos habrá dejado su cuñado político? Quizás te guste visitarnos en Londres, Linda - sonrió y yo lo injurié en mi pensamiento.

Nunca he salido de esta isla... - respondí tomando un poco de jugo.

¡Ya va siendo hora de que lo hagas, esperas casarte algún día, supongo! - rebatió él...¿coqueteándome?

¡Rudolph! - le llamó la atención tía Claire, se estaba sobrepasando.

¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Sabes no me he casado aún! ¿No te gustaría ser mi esposa? - me propuso ese cínico, ni estando loca aceptaría.

¡Esto es demasiado, Linda vámonos! - se levantó tía Claire porque era en realidad demasiado y tomándome de la mano, jaló de mí y yo me dejé guiar.

¿Qué dije? ¡Oh vamos, estoy bromeando! - sonrió tío Rudolph con malicia.

Pues esos ofrecimientos no se oían como una broma; has hecho enfadar a Claire, hermano te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de bromas a mi protegida - informó tío André levantándose abruptamente.

¡Está bien, está bien! Lo siento - tío Rudolph tomó a André de la mano para detenerlo.

Ahora con tu permiso - André se quitó la mano de su brazo y dejó que cayera a una lado.

¿Cómo te sientes, querida? - me cuestionó, observándome con el rostro enrojecido.

¿Cómo se atreve a proponerme algo así? - le pregunté alzando el rostro.

Él solo espera conseguir esposa bella para lucirla como objeto, pero espero que por ningún motivo caigas en esas redes. Esperen, bueno, sí, aquí está Rudolph, si, si, es peligroso hablar por teléfono, quizás te podríamos ver en Marruecos la semana próxima, por supuesto, lleva todos los papeles, de las dos - me advirtió mi tío y terminó de responderle al teléfono, poniéndose de acuerdo con alguien.

¿Qué sucede querido? - preguntó tía Claire, sumamente curiosa.

Era el abogado de los Taylor - resolvió responder.

¿Qué quería? - cuestionó a sabiendas que el abogado era su suegro.

Hace tiempo que me viene avisando que pronto cumplirás los 21, después de algunos años me dio muestras de que podía confiar en él, por lo que le he contado, que tú estás a mi resguardo, creo que estarás feliz por ello, el abogado de los Taylor es tu abuelo Joseph - me sonrió y lo hizo aún más cuando mi rostro no cambiaba.

¿Qué has dicho? - pregunté perpleja. ¡Mi abuelo aún vive! - salté de alegría hacia él.

Sí, él fue quién te encontró y entregó a mí...técnicamente a...Claire - me informó yendo mi rostro de él hacia el de tía Claire.

Mi abuelo, ¿cómo esta? ¿Está bien? ¿Enfermo? ¡Dímelo! - insistía con la pregunta.

¡Calma, calma! ¡Sí está bien! Tranquila, no le ha pasado nada, sólo está más viejo, el recibe cosas tuyas cada mes - me responde André.

¡Cada mes, pero si yo no he enviado nada! - exclamé contrariada.

¡Eso es lo que tú crees! Pero ya llegará el momento en que lo veas, por lo pronto, prepararemos tus maletas, te reunirás con él en dos días, algo tendremos que inventar para que Rudolph no sospeche... - me informa y requiere de tía Claire, ayuda, abrazándonos a las dos. Pensar que te irás, mereces algo mejor que ésta enorme jaula, mereces que tus abuelos disfruten lo que se han perdido - susurró esa sentencia, más para él que para mí.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nombre Clave: Avemagnolia**_

Pathya Strovski

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _La novela comienza con una de las últimas escenas, va del final al inicio de todo, es decir desde que Candy recuerda todo lo que sucedió cuando apenas ella contaba con tres años._

 _ **Josie.**_ _Hola, observando tu review aclaro lo siguiente, el nombre del tío de Candy es Edward White, no Rudolph Blake, ese nombre es de la novela original, como les había nombrado en el primer capítulo esta novela es de mi creación, sólo que en mi biblioteca personal, la novela se llama: Cala y Rudolph Blake es el malvado de la historia, por lo que esto es una adaptación de mi novela hacia el mundo de FF._

 _ **Hikarulantisforlove.**_ _Con respecto aTerry y Albert, no falta mucho para que sepan que sucedió con ellos y ¿cómo se conocieron?_

 _ **Nekito1**_ _. TErry es un agente y Albert también._

 _ **Becky70.**_ _No Candy no es agente y con respecto a que si está enamorada de Albert, ahí lo averiguarán!_

 **Capítulo IV**

Mi abuelo me encontró en el accidente, pero ¿cómo sabía qué iba a suceder? ¿Quién le avisó? Muchas interrogantes pasaron por mi mente, mis pláticas con mi tío Edward no tenían importancia, de pronto, dos días después vino Lucius a invitarme a navegar, mi tío Edward no le gustaba el mar, según por el accidente de mi madre, entonces no nos acompañó, fue la idea perfecta, a las dos de la tarde tomaba un vuelo en Venezuela con dirección a Marruecos, mi acompañante el increíblemente parlanchín Lucius. El vuelo fue largo, pero a las doce de la noche ya habían llegado a Marruecos, cansados pero Candy sonreía de sobremanera, al fin vería a su abuelo, después de 18 años.

Lucius, ¿quién vendrá por nosotros? - le cuestioné curiosa.

Archie, su primo señorita Candy, el es hijo de Gabe - responde el guardaespaldas.

¿Lo conoces? - pregunta ella.

Sí, lo conozco, vamos por el equipaje - la instó rápidamente, él debería de dar la menor información.

Bueno, ya tenemos todas las maletas, ahora - preguntó Candy con la fila de maletas que habían traído.

Por aquí - le señaló el camino.

Señor Lucius Blair - pregunta un chico un poco más grande que Candy.

¡Archie, qué formal eres jovencito! - Lucius deja las maletas en el piso y lo abraza.

Disculpe, mi madre exagera a veces... - responde él como si nada.

¡Hola! - saluda Candy al castaño.

¡Hola! Y ¿tú eres? - pregunta Archie al verla y no reconocerla.

Ella es Linda, mi sobrina - refiere Lucius, mirándola y asintiendo levemente.

Mucho gusto - Candy extiende la mano para saludarlo.

El gusto es mío, bella dama... - se expresa Archie, sonriendo y besando galantemente el dorso de su mano.

¿Nos vamos? - urgió Lucius sonriéndose ante tal atrevimiento.

¡Claro, vámonos! - respondió el muchacho tomando el carrito de las maletas y empujándolo.

El paisaje era bastante árido, pero la ciudad era hermosa.

Hoy hace bastante calor - refirió Lucius.

Estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de clima, para nosotros es común - suelta Lucius.

Eso es una idea gratificante, aún nosotros no nos hemos acostumbrado - sonríe Archie sin entenderlos completamente.

Bueno, es que vivimos en una isla - refiere Candy observando la cara de asombro de su primo.

¡Increíble! Bien, hemos llegado, éstas son las oficinas de mi abuelo, él los verá en unos minutos, no se preocupen por el equipaje, nos haremos cargo de él - asegura Archie, indicándoles por donde tiene que seguir y ordenando a los choferes mandar el equipaje a la casa de su abuelo.

¿Nerviosa, señorita Candy? - le preguntó Lucius cuando estaban entrando a un pasillo y una secretaria los observaba.

Bastante, mis recuerdos son vagos - sonríe ella apenada.

No deberías sentirte nerviosa, tu abuelo te ha extrañado mucho - expresa Lucius, sintiendo la presencia de otra persona. Adelante, camine - la instó y sonrió al mismo tiempo.

¡Voy! - exclamó ella al sentir el empujoncito que Lucius le daba y que ella veía que no avanzaba detrás suyo.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo con arquitectura musulmana, Marruecos era un país desconocido para mí como lo sería Londres o América; realmente había estudiado mucho, pero no era lo mismo los libros que ésta realidad. Llegué ante una oficina y ahí me dijeron que esperara.

Señorita ¿puedo atenderla? ¿Tiene una cita? - me preguntó una señorita interceptándome.

Sí, vengo a ver al Sr. Joseph White. Dígale que lo busca Linda, la sobrina de Lucius, por favor - dio la información que Lucius le había indicado.

Pase por aquí señorita, el Sr. White la espera - le indicó Annie. Adelante señorita el Sr. White no debe tardar, está en una llamada internacional, pero en un momento estará con usted - refirió Annie, cerrando la puerta cuando Candy entró.

Gracias - le agradeció.

Al entrar a la oficina no era ni mucho menos como me la imaginaba, no era sobria si no todo lo contrario, estaba solitaria y llena de vegetación, con muebles decorados en dorado y rojo granate o verde obscuro, de pronto alguien abrió un puerta al lado de un pasillo.

Entonces quiero todo eso en mi oficina, sí por supuesto que para hoy, me despido gracias - respondió un señor de edad avanzada entrando por esa puerta y dejando el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Bueno pues creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer con ese embarque, ¿qué más me falta? - se quedó pensando.

¿Abuelo? - exclamó Candy, tratando de sonreír, pero sin lograrlo.

¡Candy! ¡Candy, eres tú! ¡Estás viva! ¿Era verdad? ¡André no me estaba engañando! - exclamó el señor White emocionado.

¡Abuelo, estás vivo! ¡No pensé que te vería otra vez! - Candy corrió como cualquier niña a los brazos de su abuelo.

Mi niña, mi Candy, ¿cuánto te he extrañado? - a abrazó hasta casi asfixiarla.

Cuando mi tío Edward me visitó en la isla, nunca habló de ti o de la abuela, ¿aún está viva? - cuestionó Candy a punto del llanto.

¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo te visitó Edward? - la tomó de los hombros, él quería saber.

La semana pasada, ¿pasa algo abuelo? - cuestionó la rubia mirando como su abuelo la soltaba y murmuraba algo, alejándose de ella.

Sí, sí pasa algo, ¡sabe que estás viva! - vociferó enrojeciendo de coraje.

No, le dijimos que mi nombre era Linda y que era producto de una infidelidad de Gabe, tu hijo - respondió ella sonriente.

¿Se lo creyó? - preguntó alzando la ceja.

Sí, bastante de hecho - soltó una risita al afirmarlo.

¿En qué estaba pensando André? - se preguntó, tocándose con el índice la barbilla y meditando.

Creyó que eso me ayudaría... - respondió ella, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Y lo hizo al parecer - resaltó esto.

¡Sí, recordé a todos y todo, incluido al asesino de mi padre! - informó la rubia.

Y ¿sabes que haremos? - decidió hablar con ella seriamente.

Mi tío André me cuenta a cuenta gotas - refunfuña la rubia, sentándose en el piso como hacia cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería.

Es cauteloso, por lo mientras yo te daré algunas noticias, sabes eres tan bella como tu madre - la halagó por completo y ella se sonrojó.

Gracias abuelo, Joseph - agradeció pero se sonrojó para esconder de nuevo una sonrisa.

Aún te sonrojas con mis halagos, ¡no puedo creer que estés aquí adorable nieta! - le dijo su abuelo.

Ni yo, y ¿mi abuela? - preguntó por ella.

En la casa, ahorita debe de andar regando la dulce Candy que le regalaste antes de irte a la isla - refirió el abuelo de Candy.

¿En serio? Pensé que se le habían secado como todas las demás - refiere Candy recordando que todas las flores de su abuela perecían.

Fíjate que esa planta es muy resistente, la adora, creo que por eso la cuida con esmero, su adorada nieta vivía en esa flor - explica él.

¡Extraño mucho a mis papás, abuelito! - Candy atinó a bajar el rostro, en ese momento quería ser fuerte, pero no podía.

Yo también hija, yo también, vamos le daremos la sorpresa a tu abuela, estará tan contenta, así como lo estoy yo - la abrazó y salieron de la oficina contentos y abrazados encontrándose a su primo Archie.

Archie, ¿nos acompañas? - le preguntó su abuelo a su nieto.

Por supuesto abuelo, Linda ve con él - le dijo Archie a Candy.

¿Candy? - la llamó sin entender.

Sí - respondió ella acercándose.

¿Quién es Linda? - preguntó Joseph.

Yo, es por seguridad, mi tío André me lo puso - le informó a su abuelo.

¡Ah sí! Por supuesto, vamos Archie - el anciano continuó caminando y ahora tenía abrazados a sus dos nietos.

Llegamos a donde mis abuelos vivían y después de dejarnos ahí, Archie se fue a sus asuntos.

Querida, ¿dónde estás? - llamó rápidamente a su esposa.

¡Aquí, podando mis Dulces Candy! Y tú ¿por qué has venido tan temprano? - preguntó Marguerite, alzando la vista y apartándose del cajoncito de madera que tenía debajo de las rodillas.

Anda mujer, ven deja que te ayude a levantarte. ¡Te he traído una visita! - respondió con alegría.

No tengo tiempo para nadie, es la hora de que pode a mis dulces Candy - respondió ella muy conflictuada por la presencia de alguien más en ese momento y en ese lugar.

No tienes tiempo ni... - insistió mi abuelo cuando le tomé el brazo en son de que yo le diría a mi abuela quién era esa persona que quería verla.

¡Para mí, abuela! - expresó con tristeza.

Esa voz... ¡Candy! - exclamó dándose la vuelta sobre sí y admirando a su nieta, siendo ya una señorita.

¡Abuela, abuela, te he extrañado! - como cual niña cuando se fue, Candy se arrojó a los brazos de Marguerite.

¡Candy, Candy, estás viva! ¿Cómo la encontraste? - la recibió siéndole imposible quedarse parada y poco a poco con su nieta en brazos se dejo caer en el suelo, sin poder cerrar los brazos que la cobijarían más tarde. segundos despupes, le preguntaba a su esposo, algo que ni siquiera le había contado.

André, se la entregué a André cuando la encontré en el yate, envuelta con una manta cerca del motor, la tiré al mar y le dije a André que se la llevara, ha vivido mucho tiempo en una isla cerca de Venezuela - comenzó a contar, temiendo que su esposa le reprochara el no habérselo dicho.

¡Mi nieta, has aparecido! De alguna forma siempre supe que no habías muerto - refirió ella pegando sus labios a la coronilla de su nieta.

Sí abuela, he venido a vengar el asesinato de mis padres... Sí, André y yo pensamos que Edward tuvo algo que ver en ello - soltó con resentimiento. Sí, el mató a mis padres - les hizo saber con cautela.

¡Eso aún no se sabe! - reclamó su abuela con tristeza.

¡Yo sí que lo sé, yo lo vi! ¡Yo vi como mi tío Edward tomó una pistola de la armería del yate y se dirigió a mi padre dándole un cachazo en la nuca, haciéndolo que se desmayara y cuando mi madre trataba de encontrarlo, gritó, desesperada, al verlo con un arma y una sonrisa, nunca podré olvidarlo, mató a su propia hermana por haber firmado un poder o algo así, entonces mi padre luchó contra él, le había quitado algo que amó desde su infancia, a su esposa y cuando me encontró, piso todo lo que habían tirado en la pelea; mi tío Edward fue directo hacía mí y mi padre le dio un fuerte golpe que lo tiró al suelo, papá lo alcanzó y justo cuando iba a alcanzarme se oyó otro disparo, sin silenciador ya que se había atascado. Mi padre cayó señalándome con los ojos la carpa de protección de la bomba, así que por instinto lo hice, me escondí ahí y mi tío no pudo buscarme dado que el capitán del yate acudió al origen de los disparos. Mi tío Edward se cobijó en las sombras dando la vuelta, señalando a su hermana, llorando una pena que él había provocado y cínicamente sentía por ella, por su hermana y su cuñado. Comenzó a buscarme y en eso mi abuelo Joseph entró, el panorama era triste, mi tía Isabella también llegó, abrazando a mi tío Edward, sintiéndolo por él y por ella, su hermana Emily había fallecido instantáneamente. mi abuelo tropezó con la carpa, viendo decididamente mi bracito acurrucado dentro de ella. Mi tío Edward comenzó a trastabillar, repitiendo cansinamente que estaba desaparecida, todos comenzaron a buscar, todos menos él. El señor Edward White, dijo al aire: _"Lo siento mucho hermanita, pero cuando tenga en mi poder todo el dinero de los Taylor y tuyo, esto habrá valido la pena"._ Mi tío Edward fue astuto, pero mi abuelo más por haberlo escuchado, al entrar mandó a Edward a buscar en el muelle mientras mi tío André con el corazón destrozado entró a la cubierta del yate. Mi abuelo le pidió que se echara al mar con cautela, que pasara desapercibido y así lo hizo, entonces sentí como levantaban la carpa, conmigo dentro y la echaban al mar, fue recibida por mi tío André, que días más tarde fui llevada a Venezuela, en la Isla que la familia Taylor tenía en ese lugar - afirmó Candy, sabiendo que hería a su abuela. Sus últimas palabras de mi padre fueron: Te amo mi pequeña Candy, tu madre también te ama y no lo olvides jamás, eres una Taylor y los Taylor siempre actúan como una ave de rapiña, pero tienes una linda cualidad, la candidez de tu madre.

¡Dios mío! - la abuela se tapó la boca, sorprendida, no pensaba quizás que recordara algo, pero eso lo sabía desde que tenía tres años.

¡Candy, mi pequeña Candy eso no lo sabíamos! - exclamó la abuela.

Me quede mucho tiempo en estado catatónico hasta que André me ayudó, abuela - respondí como si nada. André fue el único contacto con la familia de mi madre, él y Claire que llegó después.

La impresión mi querida Candy - afirmó mi abuela hecha un mal de lágrimas.

Pero ahora que lo he visto, ¡ahora es que debemos planear como terminar con él! - le informé y como una Taylor siempre cumplía lo que prometía, aunque fuese su hijo, él era mi peor enemigo y yo, ese era el papel que debía asumir.

¿Qué has dicho con que lo has visto? - preguntó mi abuelo alarmado.

Hace unos días, Edward fue a la isla, claro que sin saber quién era yo, perdona a mi tío André, el ha dicho que tío Gabe tuvo una aventura y... - me interrumpí al ver los rostros de la impresión que tenían mis abuelos.

¡Isabela lo matará, no te preocupes! - respondió con una sonrisa de no pasa nada.

Pues a disfrutar de Linda - refirió el abuelo sonriendo, por alguna extraña razón el que no mencionara que quería asesinarlo era muestra de que lo único que haría sería meterlo a la cárcel.

¿Quién es Linda? - preguntó la abuela.

Yo abuela, por seguridad debes llamarme así - respondió Candy, sonriendo ante su confusión.

Está bien... - asintió aún llorosa.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

Candy se encontraba recostada sobre el regazo de su abuela, después de mucho tiempo ella sabia que debía quedarse ahí, con ellos, con sus abuelos. Se preguntaba si su abuela le reclamaría en privado a su abuelo el no haberle dicho que estaba viva, que la había salvado y que la tenia escondida durante dieciocho años.

¡Vamos Candy, debemos hablar! - le pidió su abuelo.

¿Ahorita? - preguntó Candy con pesar.

Sí, ahorita, tu tío André no tarda en venir - apuró su abuelo.

¿Está todo bien? - cuestionó Candy preocupada por el tono serio de su abuelo.

Sí, ven siéntate aquí - la jaló de la mano, accediendo a su oficina e indicándole donde tenía que sentarse.

Buenas tardes papá, Candy querida - saludó a su padre para luego acariciar la mejilla de su sobrina consentida.

¡André, qué bueno que llegaste! Los papeles están aquí - le señaló Joseph a André.

Candy debes firmar ambas herencias, crea tu firma y a continuación escanearemos tus ojos y tu dedo para saber si coincide - informó Joseph.

¡Claro que soy yo! Veamos, ésta sería una firma estupenda - señaló Candy al ver la hoja en la que se encontraba garabateando.

¿Podrás hacerla subsecuentemente? - cuestionó André preocupado por la complejidad.

¡Trataré! - sonrió Candy.

De acuerdo, ven - Joseph la llamó para comenzar a leer los testamentos.

¡A leer se ha dicho...! - la animó su tío.

Espera, espera tío André...éste no es el verdadero testamento de mi madre... - refirió Candy, volteando cada hoja.

¿Qué has dicho? - exclamó André al no entenderlo.

¿Hay otro testamento? - pregunto Joseph.

Sí, ¿podemos ir al aviario de mi abuela? - cuestionó levantándose y esperando que le dieran permiso de ir por él.

¡Por supuesto que podemos! Pero ¿para qué? - preguntó André.

Síganme, mi madre me dijo antes de morir que ella había escondido otro testamento en el aviario - les informó mientras la seguían con dirección al aviario de su abuela. Esperen, déjenme ver, ¡sí allí! - les señaló un pilar de madera que se encontraba cerca de las matas de Dulces Candys.

¡Pero ahí solo hay herramientas! - dijo tío André, sí lo estaban pero a un lado.

Un buen lugar para esconder papeles tío, hay que levantar esos maderos... - avanzó hacia el lugar y al agacharse comenzó a quitar unas tablas para después palpar con la mano un paquete.

Pero Candy ¡esto es... ridículo! - exclamó André al ver que ella no encontraba nada, aparentemente.

¡No, no lo es! - le dijo Candy con entusiasmo.

¡Vamos, André búscalo! - le ordenó mi abuelo.

Parece que hay una bolsa... - resopló André estirándose aún más.

¡Es un sobre! - exclamó mi abuelo.

¡Increíble! Es el testamento de Emily, fechado un día antes de su muerte - nos informó ya cuando lo había sustraído.

Sí - afirmé con sapiencia de que así sería.

Vamos a compararlo, ¿cómo te pudiste acordar? - preguntó mi tío André impresionado.

Nunca lo olvidé creo, siempre me cantaba una canción y apenas y la recuerdo - referí ante un borroso recuerdo auditivo.

Excelente Candy, te deja todo a ti como debe de ser, sin la necesidad de que cumplas 21 - refirió mi abuelo sin más explicaciones, dándome una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno, entonces vamos a ver que dice - mi abuelo inició leyéndolo mientras André tomaba el otro testamento y lo comparaba

Mi tío André y mi abuelo Joseph compararon los dos testamentos, en ese momento mandaron a llamar a un experto en grafos verificando si las firmas eran las de mis padres, lo cual se les hizo lo bastante increíble, el testamento que tenía mi abuelo en sus manos, no tenía la firma de mi madre, mientras el mío, era una modificación al que se suponía que era el legítimo; en el anterior, mi madre me había dejado tan sólo una parte a mí y otra a mis tíos, pero en éste no decía eso. Esa noche firmé las aceptaciones de ambas herencias, que se darían a conocer días después de que cumpliera los veintiún años.

Por lo pronto, ya que me había especializado en la búsqueda de información por internet, comencé con los puntos débiles de mi tío André, que al parecer eran demasiados para el poco tiempo que tenía en el conocimiento del qué había sucedido en la empresa.

Abuelo ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - cuestioné entrando a su oficina unos días después de haber firmado los testamentos.

Dime - levantó el rostro en son de que me ponía toda la atención.

Si mi tío Edward ha utilizado el dinero de mi herencia, ¿cuánto ha utilizado para la ventas de armas y drogas? - pregunté sin reparo.

¿Qué has dicho? - se levantó al no poder concebir esa situación. ¿Cómo lo sabes? - cuestionó extrañado.

¿No se supone que el apartado tres le quitaría el derecho a mi dinero y el banco le cancelaría la sustracción de mis cuentas? - consideré limitarme.

Sí, por supuesto, pero ¿cómo sabes eso? - mi abuelo Joseph exigió saber más acerca de la información que obtuve con Stear.

Me infiltré en sus finanzas, sus libros contables dicen que hay un monto que se paga aparte - solté cuidadosamente..

¿Cómo has hecho eso? - me preguntó inquieto.

Mi tío es tan meticuloso que piensa que las redes las manejamos poco o casi nada - referí sin decirle que se me habían pegado algunos conocimientos de Stear sobre hackear lugares en mis ratos libres, que eran muchos.

¡Con que investigación sana, no Candy! - exclamó mi tío André sorprendiéndome y tomándome la barbilla en son de que aparentemente le había mentido.

¡Bueno, no iba a aburrirme! - respondí con altanería.

¡Ay sobrina! Padre, lo que ha hecho Candy es hackear el sitio de empresas Taylor, señor Taylor! - explicó furioso.

¡En serio! ¿Puedes hacer eso? - cuestionó mi abuelo.

Sí, es sencillo realmente - asentí con vehemencia. Debo regresar con Stear, estamos un poco ocupados - salí de ahí sintiéndome expuesta y regañada.

En otro lado...

Tenemos un intruso... - señaló el policía informático.

¿Quién es? - preguntó el oficial Johnson.

Nombre clave: Avemagnolia... - refirió el policía

¿Lo puedes capturar? Quédate un momento en lo que te localizamos... - pidió el oficial Johnson, más para sí.

¿Qué sucede Candy? - preguntó André asustado por las alarmas y la rapidez con la que tecleaba.

¡Debo moverme rápido, me localizan...ya está - señalé rápidamente, logrando salir a tiempo de la red.

¿Lograste localizarla? - preguntó el oficial Johnson.

Sí, por poco y se nos va, la señal es de Marruecos - refirió el policía.

Agente Grandchester, vaya a Marruecos a investigar, debemos dar con la persona que se ha metido a ese sitio - ordenó el oficial Johnson, era extraño, pero ninguno de los otros agentes protestó.

Y ¿dónde se supone que debo buscarla? - preguntó altanero.

Dale una ubicación - solicitó su jefe al policía..

¡No hay una ubicación exacta y serían 5000 m2 de búsqueda! - explicó el policía pensando que en ese corto tiempo le pedían milagros.

Esperemos a que vuelva a entrar - concluyó el oficial Johnson resignado.

¿Por qué te saliste? - quiso saber mi tío André.

Veamos, hay agencias gubernamentales que andan tras de empresas Taylor, tío André - le informé atenta. ¡Está conectado! ¡Hola Stear! - lo saludé con la mano hacia la cámara.

¡Hola chica, Candy! ¿Cómo estás? - me saludó efusivo un recatado Stear.

Muy bien, necesito que me ayudes a entrar a una red de una empresa - refiero mientras él comienza a reír.

¿Nombre de la empresa? - preguntó rápidamente.

¡Taylor! - respondí como si nada.

Esa es fácil... - respondió chasqueando la lengua.

Tiene pichones en la cuerda - recomienda Candy.

Veamos, fiu ¿en qué andas metida, chica Candy? - me pregunta Stear silbando por la información que encontró.

¿Crees que te guste el calor, Stear? - pregunté de nueva cuenta.

¡Depende de qué me ofrezcas! - respondió él dirigiéndome un vaso de soda con un popote rojo.

¿Ofrecerte? Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Te gustaría visitar Marruecos? - inquirí fuertemente.

¡Por supuesto! - me respondió él.

Bueno, está bien, vamos tienes que tomar un avión en una hora - le informé a Stear.

¡De locura, chica Candy! - expresó Stear cuando tomó su cachucha y la volteó sobre su cabeza.

Mi tío André, que está ahí, irá por ti - le señalé, dirigiéndole la cámara hacia su persona para que lo reconociera.

De acuerdo chica Candy, ¡ten cuidado! Los pichones saben que están en los desiertos, pero no saben ¿dónde? - susurró calmado y cerró la sesión de cámara web.

Gracias lo tomaré en cuenta. ¡Hasta pronto! - me despedí de Stear.

Espera Candy, ¿podemos confiar en él? - me preguntó el tío André.

Por supuesto, tío André recogerás a Stear Cornwell en cuatro horas en el aeropuerto, !alístate! - le sugerí a mi tío André.

De acuerdo - asintió un tio André muy preocupado, pero conformista.

Pues ¡magnífico! ¿Qué significa eso de pichones y desierto? - cuestionó mi abuelo Joseph.

Cuando dicen hay pichones en la cuerda es que hay vigilantes y que esos pichones saben que estamos en Marruecos - le expliqué con cautela.

Y ¿quiénes son los pichones? - re cuestionó, directo al grano.

El FBI y la DEA abuelo, no es un crimen que entre a mis empresas, pero recuerda que para ellos aún estoy desaparecida - le confirmé.

¿Avemagnolia? - refirió.

Es un apodo, bueno uno de tantos - aclaré sin entrar en detalles. Mi abuelo quedó conforme y sonriendo se retiró a descansar mientras yo volvía a mis quehaceres.

Unas horas más tarde...

¡Fiu eres bellísima, chica Candy! - expresó Stear, incomodándome.

Gracias, te presento a mi abuelo y a mi tío André ya lo conoces - hice las presentaciones sin darle más información a Stear.

Mucho gusto - Stear apenado por el comentario, saludó a mi abuelo sin mirarlo.

¿Cuándo empezamos? - preguntó mi tío André.

Necesito éste equipo - Stear le entregó un listado con el equipo óptimo para su trabajo.

¿Tal cual? - preguntó mi tío André, sabiendo que sería de los caros.

Sí - Stear respondió y volteó a mirarme. Bueno en lo que lo consiguen, podríamos tener entrevista para conocernos - sugirió Stear, sonriente.

Sí primeramente, debo pedirte que no me llames por mi nombre en compañía de otras personas, sólo mi tío André y su esposa, mis abuelos saben que soy Candy, los demás no, debes llamarme Linda, ¿te acordarás? - le expliqué a él.

Por supuesto, Linda - me llamó como se lo había pedido.

Vamos entonces - lo conduje por los pasillos.

¿Tienes tú computadora habilitada? - me preguntó Stear sacándome de mis pensamientos, por así decirlo.

¡Sí, aquí tienes! - lo encaminé rápidamente hacia mi laptop, abriéndola y encendiéndola.

Cambiaremos la forma de entrar, éste virus los distraerá un rato - me dijo sacando una pequeña memoria de la pequeña bolsa delantera de su pantalón.

Ok, veamos - sonreí al verlo, pasándole la laptop.

¡Un intruso! - alguien soltó un aviso, señalando el punto dónde se encontraba.

¿Otro? - preguntó el agente Grandchester.

Sí, en Colombia, no en ¡rayos! Ahora son miles de intrusos - refirió el policía.

Alguien trata de engañarnos, debe ser un virus - refirió el detective.

No creo, pero es difícil saber ¿qué es en realidad? Necesito unos minutos... - solicitó el policía cibernético.

Mientras tanto...

Podemos bajar información de sus finanzas, pero debes decirme ¿cuáles? - preguntó Stear mientras me encontraba mirando a mi abuela en el jardín, absorbiendo el aroma de mis rosas.

Todas... - le respondí.

¿Todas, es en serio? - quiso saber.

Sí, en serio - respondí sonriendo ante esa actitud de parte de mi abuela.

Bueno, espero que no demore mucho - afirmó Stear, preocupado por mi sonrisa mal interpretada.

¿Qué rayos haces? - preguntó el agente Andley, al ver que la policía cibernética borraba muchos sitios a la vez.

Eliminando las imposibles localizaciones - respondió tajante.

Y ¿cuál es la verdadera? - preguntó el agente Grandchester.

Espera - pidió tiempo el policía cibernético.

Una hora después...

Debemos salirnos, está eliminando cada una y si pincha por aquí, sabrá que somos nosotros - explicó Stear.

Ok, ¿qué te falta? - pregunté ansiosa.

Un video - me responde Stear.

¡Bájalo! - le ordeno sin pensarlo.

De acuerdo - me sonríe y se pone en ello.

¿Cuántos lugares te faltan? - lo apuró el detective al policia.

Ya pocos - responde sudoroso.

¿Por qué no le da click, aquí? - sugiere el agente Grandchester.

Sí, espera. Éste no se disuelve, esto está en... - sorprendido de saber a lo que se refería él.

Debemos salirnos, aprisa - le informo a Stear.

Pero aún no lo descarga, por completo - me responde cuando ve la barra de avance en la pantalla.

Lo que tengas, salte - le ordeno.

Sí - da un click y oprime unas cuantas teclas para salirse.

¿Los localizaste...? - preguntó el detective.

Sí, empresas Taylor... - refiere el policía muy a tiempo.

¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! - exclama el detective impresionado.

¡No, eso es así! - afirma el policía.

Espera, no son ellos, descarga, descarga - me informa esperándose.

Ya está listo, sal, sal, sal - le sugiero.

¡Otro poco! - me pide que espere y en un momento lo tendrá.

¡Demonios! - el policía pierde la señal y de pronto cambia.

¡Identifica el IP! - el agente Andley le sugiere al policia lo que puede hacer.

Empresas Taylor C. - vuelve a informar el uniformado.

Ve el listado - sugiere el agente Grandchester.

Joseph Taylor - el policía desglosa un listado de los IP y da con la persona que estará ahí.

¡No creo que sea un experto! - exclama el agente Andley con sorna y viendo a Grandchester.

Yo tampoco, pero podremos hacerle una visita - responde el otro agente.

Por supuesto - sonríe Andley.

Andley y Grandchester tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para después ir al aeropuerto con dirección a Marruecos. Estados Unidos era un país tan diferente, de entrada no hacia tanto calor y cuando llegaron a Marruecos, el clima no fue de lo más agradable. Andley sugirió que fueran al hotel para refrescarse y después dirigirse a Empresas Taylor. Entonces Grandchester terminó aceptando porque uno, si hacía bastante calor y dos, porque sería mejor visitar y saber en dónde exactamente estaba el señor Joseph Taylor.

En efecto, el señor Taylor no se encontraba en sus empresas, sino en su casa. Grandchester se informó y después de pedir su dirección en la oficina de empresas Taylor, pasó por Andley a su habitación y juntos fueron a la mansión de los Taylor en el centro de la capital marroquí.

Después de haber bajado del taxi, Grandchester tocó la campanilla de la puerta y alguien fue a abrirle.

Buenas tardes, joven... - saludó Grandchester.

Archie Taylor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? - se presentó cuando ya habían entrado al recibidor.

Buscamos al Sr. Joseph Taylor - le solicitó el agente Grandchester a Archie, observándolo todo.

¿Quién lo busca? - preguntó Archie, mirando a ambos hombres.

Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester y él es el agente Andley, William Andley - Terrence le explicó con cautela.

Vengan conmigo, creo que está con una de mis primas. Síganme, ¿abuelo? - cuestionó mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

Sí, ¿qué se te ofrece, Archie? - preguntó mi abuelo, sin detenerse a ver quién era y con quiénes estaban.

Estos señores, vienen a verte - le informó Archie, esperando que le diera más información.

Gracias Archie - mi abuelo entendió que Archie no sabía más de lo que sus ojos le informaron.

De nada abuelo, permiso - Archie se despidió y comenzó a buscar a Candy por toda la mansión.

¿Gustan sentarse? - ofreció mi abuelo cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una salita de visitas.

¡Abuelo abuelo, los pi...! ¡Hola! – saludé escuetamente.

Sorprendiéndome, quizás porque nunca había visto un hombre tan apuesto en mi vida y esa era la realidad, nunca lo había visto, sólo quise saber ¿quién era? Así que me limité a saludar y dar el mensaje en códice antes de que cometiera una torpeza.

¡Hola! Agente Granchester, señorita, un gusto – el agente se notó hasta a él mismo un tanto extraño, demasiado extraño, se quedó pensativo, sólo mirándome. Él es el agente William Andley - se presentó e hizo lo mismo con su compañero.

Agentes, mi nombre es Linda - me presenté a medias, por qué no sabía si utilizar mi apellido Taylor o el White de mi madre.

¿Me decías? - inquirió mi abuelo, distrayendo a los agentes.

Que los pichones venían para acá, pero creo que los he perdido de vista, sabes ¿dónde está el otro nido? - mientras le informaba a mi abuelo observé que el agente Grandchester me prestaba demasiada atención y me hizo preguntarme, ¿habrá entendido lo que le decía a mi abuelo?

Sí, justo afuera de tu habitación, Linda - refirió mi abuelo, entendiendo mi consternación.

Gracias, permiso y André ¿dónde está? - le pregunté como si estuviésemos solos, creo que se impresionó porque no le pregunté por mi tio André como respetuosamente siempre le llamaba.

¡Conectando el sonar que le pediste! - respondió mi abuelo.

Ah ok, gracias, permiso - respondí sin entenderlo del todo y salí haciendo una reverencia.

Bueno señores, lamento la demora, ¿en qué puedo servirles? - repregunto mi abuelo, prestándoles la atención debida.

Queremos saber ¿qué hacía entrando a la red de empresas Taylor, señor Taylor? - preguntó el agente Andley.

Mi edad... A veces no me permite el estar al tanto de todos los negocios como los jóvenes - respondió muy sabiamente mi abuelo.

Claro... Ayer tuvimos visitas extrañas en la red, ¡miles de ellas! Sabe de ¿dónde vinieron? - cuestionó ahora el agente Grandchester.

¿Debería? - preguntó mi abuelo sonriente.

Sí, el IP es de aquí, señor Taylor - le informó el agente Andley con recato.

Perdón señor - interrumpió mi guardaespaldas, Lucius.

Lucius, ¿qué se te ofrece? - le preguntó mi abuelo.

La señorita Linda quiere enseñarle algo, me pidió que lo llevará hasta su habitación - le informó escuetamente como siempre había sido.

Gracias Lucius, ¿es todo caballeros? - mi abuelo le agradeció a Lucius y le preguntó a los agentes si requerían más información.

Sí es todo, por el momento, nos retiramos - advirtieron mientras el agente Grandchester salía de allí sin ninguna respuesta.

Lucius, acompaña a los señores - solicitó mi abuelo y él se dirigió a mi habitación supuestamente.

Gracias - ofrecieron ambos agentes ante el pase proporcionado por Lucius.

Eso estuvo muy raro, ¿viste las flores que se extendían en el jardín? - preguntó Grandchester, cuando vio que Lucius se detenía al lado del portón y que tapaba la vista a un cuadro que había visto en la entrada justamente cuando llegaron.

Sí, eran rosas - asintió Andley.

Supongo que no te diste cuenta que esa estirpe no se da aquí. Mi madre sabe de flores y yo por lo mismo, aprendí - le informa el agente Grandchester a su compañero.

Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver? - pregunta Andley sin entender.

No te fijaste en el cuadro del recibidor - volvió a cuestionar a su rubio compañero cuando ya habían salido de la mansión.

¿Debería? - preguntó el rubio agente.

Sí, en ese cuadro estaba uno de los hijos del señor Taylor, Augusto y su esposa Emily Taylor - el agente Grandchester refirió.

Y ¿qué con eso? - cuestionó Andley nuevamente.

La nieta del señor Taylor, aún está desaparecida, la señorita que se presentó es igualita a Candice Taylor-White - explicó el castaño.

¿En serio? Pero él le llamo ¡Linda! - le notificó.

Pues sea como sea, ella es Candy Taylor - aseguró el castaño.

Pero eso es imposible, nadie la ha encontrado, ya hubieran dado la noticia ¿no? - refirió Andley.

Eso es lo que averiguaré, además en términos informáticos los pichones son vigilantes o sea nosotros - explicó ahora el "experto" agente Grandchester.

¿Ya vas a comenzar a alucinar, Grandchester? ¿A qué se refería entonces conque el otro nido estaba enfrente de su habitación? - le preguntó el agente Andley a el agente Grandchester.

¡Eso no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré! - aseguró el castaño y guapo hombre que era el agente Grandchester.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI**

Mientras Terry y Albert se encaminaban al hotel dónde estaban hospedándose. En otro lado, Candy se encontraba meditando y observando las esquinas del patio.

¿Qué sucede, Candy? - preguntó mi abuelo haciendo lo mismo.

Debemos colocar nidos de pichones en ese árbol, abuelo - señalé atenta a contar los posibles lugares.

¿Para qué? - me preguntó mi abuelo

Los agentes no son de la policía, sino que eran los de la otra vez - refirió Candy tomando nota.

No me lo dijeron... - mi abuelo se rascó la cabeza.

Pues así es, nadie debe saber que Stear está aquí - refirió la rubia con cautela.

De acuerdo, lo bueno es que tu habitación no tiene vista por fuera de la casa, así estarás más segura - confirmó mi abuelo pensándoselo dos veces.

Debemos vigilar sus movimientos, quizás sean ellos quienes nos estén vigilando - informó mi tío André quién acababa de entrar a la casa del abuelo.

¿A dónde vamos, tío André? - preguntó Candy al sentirse jalada por su tío.

Claire quiere saber de ti - informó tío André.

¿Comeremos con ella? - preguntó la rubia sin tener cuidado por dónde pisaba.

¡Sí, el lugar te gustará! - explicó esperanzado, saliendo de la casa y entrando al coche.

Bueno, supongo que sí, no debes mencionar a tía Claire que nos están siguiendo, ¿de acuerdo? - pide Candy.

Y ¿cómo lo sabes? - preguntó él tratando de voltear el rostro.

Porque los estoy viendo, desde aquí, ¡no, no voltees! ¡Actúa normal! - recomendó ella a modo de que ambos hablan normalmente.

¡Imposible! ¡Para qué me dices! - exclamó mi tío André nervioso.

Sí puedes - la rubia le infundió confianza.

Todo el camino fue llevado hacia otras cosas y otras conversaciones, olvidándose un momento de que un auto negro les venía siguiendo, dentro de éste los dos agentes elucubraban sobre los motivos de los Taylor para encubrir a unos hackers. Mientras en el otro auto, tío André me anunciaba que habíamos llegado, al momento de que el auto se detuvo, me ayudó a salir del auto y entramos al restaurante.

Buenas tardes, reservación para Claire Taylor - preguntó a la hostess del restaurante.

¡Ya llegó la señora, pasen por aquí! - la hostess los condujo hasta su mesa.

Señor, señorita, ¿les traigo algo de tomar? - preguntó el mesero observando que había un té frío en la mesa.

Un whisky y una limonada - solicita mi tío André.

Enseguida - asiente y se va dirige al bar por su pedido.

¿Dónde crees que esté mi tía, tío André? - le pregunté casual porque desde que habíamos llegado, no se aparecía.

Tía Claire, ¿dónde andabas? - le preguntó Candy a su tía, ya que no estaba cuando arribaron a la mesa.

En el jardín, ¿te gusta el lugar? - cuestiona tía Claire.

Sí es bellísimo, espero que me lleven a todos los lugares en Marruecos - pidió la rubia emocionada.

Debemos hablar linda - solicitó Claire, mirando a su esposo quién la miraba de igual forma.

¿Pasa algo? - quiso saber la rubia, ya que no entendía.

Sí, hay que prepararte para cuando debas enfrentarte a tu tío. Lo puedes hacer de varias formas, ¿qué tan teatral, te sientes? - pregunta ella sonriéndole.

Normal, ya había pensado en eso, pienso entregar a mi tío a esos caballeros que están allá atrás - refiero cuando ellos están dudosos de mis respuesta.

Pero... - quiso interrumpir mi tío André.

Claro que eso no lo sabrán aún, sino a su debido tiempo - explico con determinación.

¡Qué quieres decir? - pregunta Claire, creyendo no entender lo que proponía.

Que daré a conocer la cláusula tres del testamento de mi padre - informa quedándose ambos callados.

¡Pero te pondrías en evidencia! - exclamó Claire asustada.

Claro que no, debemos hablar con tía Isabela, ella tiene que ayudarnos - informó sacando de balance a ambos.

Y ¿cómo lo harás? - quiso saber mi tío André.

Avecantora contactó a un periodista en el New York Times para que publique las finanzas de tío Edward y ahí comenzará todo... - solté rápidamente.

¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres esperar? - cuestionó tío André.

He esperado diez años para esto tío André, ¿crees que deba esperar mucho más tiempo? - pregunté sonriendo socarronamente.

Por supuesto que no, has tramado todo muy bien Candy - aclaró tío André, antes de que lo tomara a mal.

Sí, he repasado algunas cosas con el abuelo, pero sólo me falta una - le informó a su tío.

¿Cuál? - quiso saber de inmediato.

Tuve una idea, enredar al agente Grandchester en éste asunto - insistí en ello.

Define ¿enredar? - pregunto André preocupado.

¡Enamorarlo! - soltó ella muy segura.

¡Linda! ¿No te atreverás? - comento asustada mi tía Claire.

¡Tendremos que hacerlo, si no con quien estaré segura! - impliqué.

Tiene razón Claire, ¿cuándo hablaremos con todos? - preguntó tío André.

Esta tarde, en el cuarto sordo, les explicaré el plan - les susurra como si alguien nos oyera.

Y así fue, el plan detallado hasta la fecha de lectura final del testamento de mi padre se encontraba a tan sólo unos meses, ocho para ser exactos, todo comenzaría dentro de una semana, claro está que sólo mi abuelo hubo hablado con mi tía Isabella que con lágrimas en el rostro se había enterado de mi aparición en la familia que por ningún motivo alguien debía saber de ello y que por lo mismo tendríamos que fingir que si era la hija natural de mi tío Gabe; creando todo el caos familiar que la operación necesitaba.

Ella se encontraba en la sala privada de mi abuelo. Sollozando aún por la increíble noticia cuando decidí aparecer allí.

¡Linda tía Isabella...! - exclamé haciendo que mi tia volteara a verme.

Candy, querida mía, no podía creerlo cuando Joseph me dijo que estabas aquí, en su casa y viva, ¿qué ha pasado estos años? ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Cuánto has crecido! - preguntó y exclamó sin detenerse a que le contestara.

Calma tía Isabella, André te lo explicará todo por ahora, tenemos que ir a un lugar, que espero te enteres de lo que sucede - la tomé del brazo y la llevé al cuarto sordo.

Tiempo después.

¡No! ¡Me niego a pensar, decir y actuar de esa manera! ¡Mi difunto esposo sería incapaz de hacer algo así! - expresó Isabella enojada.

Sabemos que no lo haría, pero... Sin esta pieza clave, mi tío Edward seguirá libre y yo seré asesinada una vez se sepa que estoy viva - intenté presionarla.

No Candy, debe haber otra solución - insistió ella.

No, no la hay, es la única, ¿me ayudarás? - quise saber colocándome delante de sus ojos. Veme como si hubiera sido una infidelidad de mi tío, por favor - infiero anunciándole que ahora si me perderían.

¡No podré, Candy! - ella se negaba.

¡Sí podrás! - le aseguré.

No de verdad, que no podré - insistió ella.

Sí y lo harás bien tía Isabella, tienes una semana o mi tío se quedará con tu patrimonio familiar - decidí lanzar la última noticia que recibimos de Stear, levantándome.

¿Qué dices? ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! - exclamó ella.

Sí, mi tío será nombrado heredero universal de los bienes si no lo desenmascaramos - le informé viéndome las manos.

Y ¿mis hijos? ¿Los de André? ¿Tú? - pregunta Isabella sin poder creérselo.

Pues así será, quieres ¿qué eso suceda? - pregunté serenándome, esa era una carta que iba a utilizar en otro momento, pero mi tía no me la estaba poniendo fácil.

¡Está bien! ¿Qué debo hacer? - respondió cuando lo hubo pensado bien.

El rostro de mi tío cambió en tan sólo unos segundos sacándome una sonrisa. Convencer a mi tía Isabella estaba hecho, ahora la reunión. Pero antes debía ver a Stear.

Tuve una visita hace dos horas - me comunicó Stear.

¿De qué cosa? - cuestioné.

El agente Grandchester estuvo husmeando en el contorno de la red, de hecho localizó a !Ave Orquídea! ¿Qué piensas hacer? - me preguntó Stear.

¿Te contactó? Quizás debamos conversar un poco con él... ¿Aún está en línea? - pregunté curiosa.

No, pero podemos meternos a su computadora personal y en su casa o en el celular de él, ¿cómo prefieres? - me tenía que meter la curiosidad, no tuve más remedio que escoger su celular.

¡No lo sé! ¿Qué me sugieres? - cuestioné rápidamente.

Vamos de cualquier manera lo tenemos que hacer...sí aquí están sus datos, ¿computadora o celular...? - me preguntó nuevamente.

¿Qué hora es en...? Localiza la señal de celular y sabremos ¿en dónde está? - quise prolongar esa agonía.

Londres... - me respondió sonriendo por mis dudas.

Celular... - respondí al final. Dame el modulador de voz - sugiere Candy.

El celular estaba sonando, cuando el agente Grandchester contestó.

Bueno... - contestó él.

¡Hola, agente Grandchester...! - lo saludé.

¡Hola! - saluda él dudoso.

Usted no me conoce, pero creo que no ha entendido que hay cosas que no debiera investigar - entre que le digo y le amenazó por su insaciable curiosidad.

¡Ah sí! ¿Como cuáles? Sí se puede saber - respondió con ironía. Grandchester quería alargar la llamada porque le indicaba a Andley que la localizara.

Deje de intentar localizarme, no me encontrará... seguiré apareciendo en Empresas Taylor - aseguré determinante.

¿Qué sucede en empresas Taylor? - preguntó incomodo.

Pensé que usted era el detective, de la DEA y el agente Andley, del FBI - informé sin pensarlo y burlándome un poco.

¿Cómo sabes eso? Es un caso secreto... - exclamó Grandchester.

La red, fuente rica de información, ¿lo ha escuchado...? Lamentablemente usted, me lo ha confirmado - referí sonriendo.

No - atinó a decirme.

Pues debería de saberlo - sugerí con burla.

¿Qué quiere usted? - me preguntó hastiado por haber sido sorprendido.

No mucho, de hecho quería conocerlo - informé tal y cual se merecía.

¿A mí? - bufó sin sentido.

Sí, esté atento en la primera plana del New York times dentro de una semana, creo que le será muy grato saber qué se está orquestando en relación a empresas Taylor - sugerí.

¿En contra? - preguntó intrigado. ¡A favor! - se sorprendió.

Ya lo vera... - me limité a contestarle.

¿Algún autor en especial? - quiso saber.

Usted ya sabe a quién debe buscar... Ya me ha contactado antes... - solté medio enfadada.

¿Quién eres? - me preguntó.

Ya me conoces..., pero te daré una pista. ¡AM! - pronuncié y corté la llamada.

Ave Magnolia... - susurró sin decir nada más.

Andley ¿qué estabas haciendo? No la hemos podido contactar, sólo tu celular se puso a buscar a alguien, ¿ocurrió algo? - le preguntó el rubio sin entenderlo.

Sí, alguien me contactó para avisarme sobre una noticia periodística que saldrá la semana que entra sobre empresas Taylor, ¿el buscador arrojó algo? - le preguntó a Andley.

No, aunque es bastante extraño... - refirió el castaño.

¿Qué es extraño? - pregunta el rubio.

Sólo aparecieron dos palabras, Ave Magnolia... ¿la conoces? - Grandchester quiso saber.

No, no se quién es... Pero es hora de que me ayudes, ¿tienes alguien que esté preso por haber cometido fraude informático? - preguntó Grandchester.

Sí, quizás, tengo un par de presos así, ¿por qué? - preguntó él de vuelta.

¡Debemos visitarlos, de preferencia que sea experimentado! - sugirió él.

Por supuesto...lo visitaré en la prisión - aclaró Andley.

Dos días más tarde...

¿A quién tenemos? - le preguntó yendo a su oficina.

Jack Perewell, edad 22 años, tráfico informático sin agravantes - le informa.

¿De confianza? - le pregunté.

Cooperará, le dieron 25 años de condena - respondió Andley.

¿Qué dijo el fiscal? ¿Le podremos ofrecer un trato? - preguntó Grandchester.

Eso lo sabremos en la audiencia, ¡John nos espera allá! - refiere Andley tomando la chaqueta y colocándosela.

¿De verdad? ¡Vamos entonces! - Grandchester lo animo y la siguió.

La entrada a la prisión de Leicester era medianamente antigua, un precioso castillo que albergaba a demasiados prisioneros adultos, la razón por la que Jack Perewell y William Thompson se encontraban en ésta prisión fue sólo como una oportunidad, el fiscal que lo había atrapado en Nueva York lo deportó a Inglaterra con el único propósito de utilizar sus dotes en alguna misión a posteridad. Ese día había llegado, William Thompson serviría para este caso, después de pasar la zona de registro y seguridad del penal, accedieron a una sala de interrogación.

Thompson, William - refirió Andley mientras ponía toda la información sobre la mesa. Grandchester también se sentó delante de él.

Ustedes me dirán, ¿en qué puedo servirles...? - les preguntó cuando los vio.

Necesitamos que investigues a alguien - pidió Grandchester.

En buscadores puedes encontrar cualquier cosa - citó el cortante.

A ella no... - soltó detrás de alguien.

¿Una mujer...? ¿Espía? - preguntó curioso sonriendo.

No lo sabemos, ¿has oído hablar de empresas Taylor? - le preguntaron.

Sí, quién no ha oído hablar de una de las empresas más rentables en el mundo, aquí en Londres tienen su casa matriz. ¡Necesito una computadora! - solicitó él.

¿Que desde luego solo usaras aquí? En ésta sala ya acondicionada y que sólo vendrás aquí ocasionando una pelea menor... - informó cortante Grandchester ya que de su ayuda dependía la reducción de su pena.

¿Disfraces? ¿Tan pronto? - se burló Thompson.

Seguridad... - soltó Andley.

Bueno, comencemos entonces...una computadora ya... - pidió Thompson certero.

Seguro, pero es normal... - respondió Andley, dándole la que tenia a la mano.

Aún las normales sirven, son limitadas, pero sirven... - recapitulo Thompson.

Grandchester, dásela. Red global de empresas Taylor... - colocó la red de la empresa, pero en un dos por tres la desapareció en interfaz.

¿Usuario? - le cuestionó a Grandchester.

Ave Magnolia - respondió Andley.

¡Tienen todo un aviario...! ¡Fiu! - silbó al ver los nombres de todas las aves alrededor.

¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntaron al unísono.

¡Usted dígame...! – sonrió Thompson cuando volteó la computadora hacia sus ojos.

Todo el mundo en un mapa y rodeado de nombres de aves, cuando de pronto... - Andley y Grandchester no podían creerlo, pero todos saltaron de la impresión.

¿Que buscas en realidad Thompson...? - saltó una pregunta en código.

¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Andley.

Alguien que los conoce por supuesto...esperen. ¿Quién eres? - ahora fue el turno de Thompson.

Eso deberías saberlo Thompson, el agente Grandchester debería saberlo - respondieron del otro lado.

¿Quién es el agente Grandchester? - Thompson preguntó.

El que te visita hoy en la prisión de Leicester, seguramente Thompson te preguntarás ¿cómo se que eres tú? - cuestionó Stear sonreído.

¿Cómo sabe que estamos aquí? - preguntó Andley.

Es sencillo, todas las señales de gps pueden buscarse... - explica Thompson. Su celular, lo tiene registrado en motor de búsqueda - le cuenta, ya que ha localizado por mapa la señal y ha sonado.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunta Thompson.

Dile al agente Grandchester que mi nombre clave es: Creador de Aves y que vas a necesitar muchos códigos para descifrar quién soy, pero puedo desearte suerte... - le responde mostrando al último una carita con una gran sonrisa.

¡Demonios! Necesito el equipo que le pedí, esto nos sobrepasó... - le sugiere Thompson enojado.

¿Eso es todo...? - preguntó.

Sí, al parecer me enfrentó con alguien mejor que yo y los conoce, a usted agente Grandchester por la codificación de su celular, así que sabe en donde usted anda metido... - le cuenta con lujo de detalles.

¡Tienes que hacer algo...! ¡No puede saber en donde andas! - sugirió Andley.

¡Lo sé, veré que hacer! - respondió Grandchester harto.

Esperen... - exclamó Thompson.

Supe que me buscaba agente Grandchester... Supongo que ya vio a mis crías... - suelta haciendo que todas las aves resplandezcan.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Cuáles crías? - preguntó Andley.

Las demás aves, las que andan alrededor del mundo - responde Stear.

Son muchas... - refiere Thompson sin poder creerlo.

Demasiadas - es el turno de Grandchester para sorprenderse.

¿Sabe lo que pienso? ¿O lo que digo? - preguntó Grandchester.

Eso dígamelo usted, quizás alguno de ustedes ya lo conocen... - quiso saber Thompson.

Agente Grandchester, le propongo algo - le propuso un trato.

Vea, le habla... - Thompson le mostró la computadora delante de él.

¿Conoce Plaza Buylud? - cuestionó Candy.

¿Donde es eso? - preguntó él.

¡Marruecos! - soltó ella.

¡Sí, es en Marruecos! - asintieron.

Efectivamente quiere que lo vea en que le parece... ¡dos horas! - le solicitó abreviando.

Pero ¡estoy en Londres! - respondió él.

Tiene dos horas para llegar...esté al pendiente... - me limité a decirle.

¡Demonios! - soltó una maldición.

¿Cómo llegarás en dos horas a Marruecos? ¡Está demente! - expresó Andley.

Pues tendremos que hacerlo, en ¡helicóptero! -

Pero... ¿como en helicóptero? Eso, estamos cerca de Londres, podremos utilizar el helipuerto ahí tomaremos el primer vuelo - sugirió Andley, resolviendo el problema.

Candy, ¿estás loca? ¿Qué pretendes? - Stear vociferó.

¡No me vera a mí, sino a Linda! Bueno casi...tengo que buscar a André y yo necesito que me ayudes, tienes que mandarle una conversación que te mandare por wathsapp, ok - le pedí ayuda y después comencé a buscar a mi tío por el celular.

¿Estás segura? - me preguntó Stear.

Sí, sé lo que hago. Sabes ¿donde está André? - pregunte ansiosa.

Lo vi observando las rosas de tu abuela - me dijo.

En un rato vengo - le dije, saliendo del cuarto sordo y dirigiéndome hacia el jardín de rosas de mi abuela.

Candy - alguien la llamaba.

Sí - respondí dándome la vuelta.

Ten cuidado por favor... - suplicó Stear antes de volver a meterse tomándose la cabeza.

Por supuesto -

Tío Andreeeé, tío Andreeeé - le grité cuando lo vi entrar a la biblioteca.

Candy querida, ¿qué pasa? ¿Desde cuándo me dices tío? - preguntó el fuera de onda.

¿Eres mi tío o no? - cuestionó ella. Sonriendo.

Sí, sin duda lo soy, pero no me digas así - pidió él apesumbrado.

De acuerdo, mi abuela me habló de una plaza con mucho entusiasmo, conoces ¿Plaza Buylud? - le pregunté.

Sí, por supuesto que la conozco, ¿quieres ir allá? - me pregunto extrañado.

Sí, podemos - le solté queriendo saber si podría llevarme.

Por supuesto, pero Claire aún no llega - refirió mi tío.

No te preocupes André, podemos esperarla, ¿demorará? - pregunté como si no tuviera prisa, pero si la tenía.

Una hora tal vez, la plaza está como a cuarenta y cinco minutos - le soltó.

Entonces no te preocupes, la esperamos mientras me arreglo - sugerí.

De acuerdo... - asintió André.

Continuará...


End file.
